Digi-Beat Riders
by IonicStorm
Summary: The Digital World's been infected by and turned into the Helheim Forest. Luckily an Armored Rider had been with the forest as it fused with the Digital World. Follow the DigiDestined and Gaim as they try to cure the Digital World and defeat the new Over Lords and evil Armored Riders that plan to fuse the Human World with Helheim. AU/OOC Kouta Kazuraba with the DigiDestined.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

In a random part of the digital world

"Leave me alone!"A boy with raven hair with his clothes destroyed yelled hiding from an angry Tyrannomon.

"PREPARE TO DIE YOU STUPID HUMAN!"

"I don't want to hurt you!"

"How could a human like you hurt me?"The Tyrannomon found and hit the boy into a rock. Then he towered over the injured boy's body.

"I warned you..."He stood up and looked at Tyrannomon before lifting up a silver and black lock with an orange designed on it.

"What are you?"Tyrannomon staggered back as the lock was unlocked making a circular zipper open up for an orange to appear from it.

"I'm not going to repeat myself."

**ORANGE!**

"Stay away."The boy put on a strange device resembling a belt with a knife on it making a gold strap wrap around his waist leaving the belt there. A design with what looked like a samurai appeared on the left of it.

"I warned you half an hour ago."Setting the lock on the belt he pushed the shackle down,locking the lock onto the belt.

**LOCK ON!**

"Sorry for what's about to happen...Henshin."Grabbing the knife on the belt,he pushed it down making the front of the lock go down showing the inside of an orange on top and a sword resembling an orange slice on the bottom.

**SOIYA!**

* * *

><p>"Kari can you stop with the homework so we can go for a bike ride?"Gatomon asked jumping next to Kari who sat on her bed working on her pink Laptop.<p>

"Sorry Gatomon I'm trying to understand what this picture shows."Kari moved her laptop to the side to show Gatomon what looked like a blue and gold samurai fighting a red and silver knight with a girl with flowing blonde hair looking at the fight. On top of the picture were strange symbols that Gatomon mumbled reading."What?"

"On the day of the fated battle,two sides will fight for the golden fruit. This shows of a fight that will or did happen with two sides fighting over a fruit. Haven't they ever heard of a store?"

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry."The boy said as small pieces of data went into the sky. Walking through a forest,the boy stopped to sit down and look at the lock in his hand."I'm a monster. No wonder my friends didn't care about me."<p>

* * *

><p>'I'm a monster. No wonder my friends didn't care about me.'The boy's voice was in Kari's head as she was in the middle of a bike ride with Gatomon making her stop and look around.<p>

"Odd."

"What is?"Kari looked around trying to see if she could find the cause of the voice in her head.

"I thought I heard a voice Gatomon. It sounds really sad."

"Kari did you go into my catnip?"

"I'm serious Gatomon. Could it be the Dark Ocean?"

"No way."

"We should go to the Digital World and check to make sure nothing bad is happening."

* * *

><p>"See Kari like I said,nothing bad is happening."Gatomon was walking next to Kari as they walked through a field.<p>

"Or is it?"Kari noticed the boy unconscious in front of them and helped him up.

* * *

><p>"Huh?"The boy sat up holding his head to find himself on a park bench while Kari and Gatomon talked not that far from him.<p>

"...Kari finding a boy in the middle of nowhere is strange enough. But bringing him here is insane!"

"He's hurt and he doesn't even look like much of a threat anyways."

"Um excuse me. Where am I?"Kari and Gatomon stopped talking right before Gatomon snapped at Kari to see the boy looking at them.

"See,he probably has amnesia."

"I don't have amnesia and can you please answer my question."

"You really have no idea?"

"Miss if I did,would I be here asking you?"Kari blushed at him calling her 'Miss'.

"What are you? You don't seem like a Digimon."

"Digi-what?"

"He's not joking. He actually doesn't know."She noticed his serious face and knew he wasn't playing around.

* * *

><p>"I see. He's here..."A man in a dark cloak smiled before pulling out 7 different locks resembling the boy's with different fruits on them before letting go and dropping them making 7 zippers appear and open.<p>

"Can you tell me your name please?"

* * *

><p>"Kouta,just call me Kouta."Kouta answered Kari's question before the three of them saw people running away.<p>

"What's happening? I'm Kari by the way,this is Gatomon."

"Inves."

"What?"Gatomon gave him a weird look before they saw strange looking creatures with one resembling a dragon leading them towards the three.

"Inves,the creatures that live in Helheim Forest. They're nothing but power hungry monsters."

"Gatomon get ready to-"Kari was interrupted by Kouta pulling out his belt and putting it on.

**SENGOKU DRIVER!**

"Kari please stay back. And if you leave I understand. I'm a monster anyways."Kouta pulled out his lock before putting it on the Belt.

**ORANGE!**

**LOCK ON!**

"What's happening?"Gatomon watched in awe and in confusion as an orange appeared above Kouta while the boy reached for the blade.

"Henshin."He pushed the blade down making it open up and the orange go on top of Kouta's head making blue armor with gold accents form on the rest of his body.

**SOIYA!**

**ORANGE ARMS! HANAMICHI ON STAGE!**

"Kouta?"Kari asked as the Orange opened up and turned into armor to finish it off while a blue helmet with one of the symbols on it's forehead was on Kouta's head with an orange visor.

"That symbol...Gaim."

"Stay back."Gaim ordered before charging at the Inves. An Inves charged as well before Gaim reached to his right and pulled out a Katana with a pull back gun hammer on the back and the barrel in front and sliced it in half."Who's next?"Gaim asked before two more charged only for him to pull out a sword like the one on the bottom of the lock and slice those two only for more to follow and suffer the same demise leaving Gaim and the dragon looking Inves.

"Let me fight Kari."Gatomon couldn't even get through to Kari who seemed to be in some sort of trance watching Gaim fight.

"Time to end this quickly."Gaim pushed the blade down three times for his foot to be covered in orange light.

**ORANGE SPARKING!**

"SEIYHA!"Gaim jumped up and kicked the Inves in the chest sending it back destroying it."Weak Inves. Something's up."

* * *

><p>"So in your world...there are people just like you who fight Inves?"<p>

"That's right."Kouta replied Gatomon's question sitting on a jungle gym.

"And to become Gaim you use a Sengoku Driver and a Lockseed?"

"So is that."

"But why were you in the Digital World?"

"Long story."

"I've got the time."

"I was walking through Helheim,the world that the Inves call home and where Armored Riders get their lockseeds,and there I saw a vortex. I had no Idea what it was and I was prepared to fight what came out,but nothing came out,all of Helheim was being sucked in. I jumped in thinking that I could stop what was going on. I was too late,Helheim had already been sent here and it's being fused with the world you were talking about."

"That explains it."Kari sat down confusing the boy behind her.

"What?"

"Well you see what happened was that we went to the Digital World and there we saw strange vines and we saw a Digimon become an Inves."

"Oh no."

"Kouta why were you so depressed anyways?"

"Do you really want to know?"

"Yes."Kari climbed up and sat next to Kouta with Gatomon right behind them.

"My friends,the only people that ever cared about me treated me like garbage. It was my birthday and I went to go meet up with my friend so we could race on our Motorbikes. When I got there,all my friends were there talking to him and when I tried to say Hi they wouldn't even look at me. When I tried to talk to my Best Friend,his friend pushed me out of the way and they just laughed at me when I fell into a puddle. I went to Helheim to try to see if fighting Inves would calm me down."Kouta looked down and before Kari could try to cheer him up,her phone went off.

"Hello? T.K what happened? Oh my god!"

"What happened Kari?"Gatomon was just as curious as Kouta.

"T.K was attacked."

"Is he alright?"

"Yeah but his arm is broken. I'll be right there."

"Broken arm? What happened?"

"He said that all he saw were vines and and all of a sudden a black and purple apple."

"An Apple?! Oh no."Kouta jumped off the Jungle gym and helped Kari down.

"What's going on Kouta?"

"I need to go see an old friend."Kouta grabbed a bulky lockseed and unlocked it making it turn into a flying motorcycle like vehicle."Go to your boyfriend,I have someone to stop."

* * *

><p>"Hey! I KNOW YOU'RE HERE!"Kouta was yelling on top of a roof looking for someone."Why target one of Kari's friends? Unless he's going to finish the job."Kouta jumped back on the lock vehicle and rode off in the direction Kari went.<p>

* * *

><p>"What do you want?"T.K was trembling as a boy wearing red and silver clothes walked towards him and Kari. The boy took out a Sengoku driver and a black and purple Apple Lockseed and put them on.<p>

LOCK ON!

"KARI WATCH OUT!"Kari ducked as Kouta jumped from behind her into the boy."Stop with the disguises Kougane."

"Kouta you're here,did you enjoy my presents?"

"No wonder, a weak willed person sent weak Inves."

"Kari what's going on?"T.K was filled in with a quick summary of Kouta."Oh."

"Kougane what is it you want?"

"Other than world domination and your death?"

"Yeah other than that."

"This world has it's own Golden Fruit,one to be stronger than the one I wanted back at yours."Kougane was enveloped in purple fire as Kouta stepped back helping T.K and Kari start to leave."PREPARE TO DIE KOUTA!"A monster resembling a horse made of fire appeared in Kougane's place.

"Run!"Kouta,Kari,and T.K ran as Kougane was chasing them.

"We need some back up! Something the size of Canada please!"Kouta yelled before a familiar dragon like Digimon appeared hitting Kougane.

"Imperialdramon!"T.K laughed before Kougane shot Imperialdramon with fire turning him back to Leafmon and Chibomon and sent Davis and Ken to the floor.

"Hey are you two alright?"

"Yeah."Davis rubbed the back of his head as Kougane towered over them.

"Come on..."Kouta whispered before Kougane yelled in pain."Alright! Henshin!"

**SOIYA!**

**ORANGE ARMS! HANAMICHI ON STAGE!**

"Kouta why is Kougane in pain?"Kari asked before Kouta's lock vehicle crashed in front of them.

"I set my Dandeliner to come to me and to fire at will."

"YOU!"Kougane tried to crush Gaim under his foot but he managed to slide under and slash his legs making the creature made of fire roar in pain.

"Take off and lock on."Gaim unlocked his Orange lockseed from his Sengoku driver and set it on a spot for it on his Musou Sabre.

**LOCK OFF!**

**LOCK ON!**

**10,100,1000!**

**ORANGE CHARGE!**

"COME OUT YOU COWA-ARGH!"Kouta pulled the hammer of his Musou Sabre back loading the Musou Sabre with ammo. He began to shoot Kougane's underbelly before going behind Kougane and continued shooting from there."YOU LITTLE RAT!"Gaim unlocked and removed his lockseed putting it back on his driver. He then pushed the knife down twice after connecting his swords together.

**ORANGE AU LAIT!**

"NO!"Kougane roared as Gaim spun his Ningata made of his swords and slashed him in an X like shape destroying Kougane.

* * *

><p>"This is Helheim?"Kari asked as she,Kouta,T.K,Davis,and Ken stood in what used to be the Digital World but it was now dense jungle with strange fruits on the trees.<p>

"Yes,I'm so sorry you guys."

"Sorry for what? You said it yourself,it was already coming here when you were in the forest."

"Yeah but-"

"Kouta we need you as much as the Digital World needs us. But how do we fight Inves? If something like Kougane could take out Imperialdramon,we need more of you."

"We need Sengoku Drivers then. But the dealer only gave 7 away and either way he's dead in my world."

"Then we'll build them then."

"Do you have a technological genius?"

"Yeah,we have an Izzy."

"Do you think he'll be able to build enough of these?"Kouta asked Davis who shrugged.

"Hey. David doesn't think of anything."T.K made Kari,Ken,and Kouta laugh at his comment.

"Either way we have enough fruits here to get plenty of lockseeds."

"But that means all the Digimon in the Human World are the last Digimon."Ken said as all the Digimon that were supposed to be in front of them were Inves.

"I promise you guys,I'll cure this place and turn them all back."Kouta said making Kari reach for his hand.

"Ow,something bit me."Ken slapped the back of his neck as they began to leave. What fell behind him was a Locust emanating a purple aura,so was the bite it left him. And unheard to everybody but Ken,was Kougane's maniacal laugh.


	2. Chapter 2

New Generation of Beat Riders

It's been a few months since Kouta's arrival to Odaiba and the change has been astounding especially with the Inves Game instead of people fighting. He not only joined the group as their Armored Rider,he's also been Izzy's lab rat for his Sengoku Drivers at their makeshift headquarters located at Izzy's lab that Gennai had made. He's been a close friend to the Kamiya siblings and Tai sees him like a little brother. Kari sees herself as Kouta's closest friend and always worries that a Driver test might have a bad turn out.

"Sengoku Driver test 98. Kouta are you ready?"Izzy asked putting goggles on as Kouta took off his shirt and attached himself to a machine.

"This test better work. The last one left my arm numb."Kouta unlocked his Orange Lockseed and put on a blank Sengoku driver.

**SENGOKU DRIVER!**

**ORANGE!**

"Henshin."Kouta did the transformation steps and tightened his fist while a surge of electricity went through his body.

**ERROR!**

"Uh oh. Kouta take off the driver!"Izzy was checking Kouta's vitals especially his heart as the Rider yelled in pain. He disconnected his Lockseed and threw the driver across the room.

"What the hell was that!"Kouta looked at his lockseed to see it cracked with parts colored black with ash and his hand with small burns."Izzy this one broke my Lockseed."

"And?"Izzy sat looking at the data before Kouta grabbed his seat and made him face him.

"AND this is my ONLY Lockseed, I NEED a new one BUT we haven't found a portal TO Digi-Helheim."Kouta kept emphasizing the problem to Izzy who studied the damage.

* * *

><p>"Hey guys."Kouta waved to the group that just finished their day at school and Kari noticed the bandage on his hand.<p>

"What happened? Did you get stabbed? Were you burned?"Kari kept hitting Kouta with questions until T.K stopped her.

"Thanks man. It was Izzy's 98th failure in a row. This one is the definition of the word Failure as it shocked my hand and look."He pulled out the destroyed Lockseed making Davis and T.K laugh.

"Oh man. Oh that is so funny."Davis was laughing until Yolei slapped him.

"I need to find that crack."

"What crack?"

"You know that Zipper that shows up when I transform?"The group began walking towards Izzy's lab."That zipper is a crack to the forest. But it's high up in the air so you can't go up there. But cracks have a tendency appear on walls or random places all over the main area where cracks are used to summon Inves or..."

"For Armored Riders to transform."

"Exactly...Where'd you get the lockseed?"Kouta was curious seeing Davis with a Pineapple lockseed.

"Won it."

"How are people getting lockseeds?"

"Well this new game store Yggdrasil sells them,I won this one with one I bought with my allowance."Davis explained confusing the Armored Rider.

"How much does mine cost?"

"An orange lockseed goes for a couple thousand."

"How much did yours cost?"

"It was a Walnut lockseed. A couple hundred."

"You know when I think of a couple I think of two people dating,when I think of a couple in money:I think more than what a car costs."Kouta knocked on Davis' head making the boy wince in pain.

"Ken are you okay?"Yolei noticed Ken start to look tired.

"Just a little light headed."Ken fell back to be caught by Davis and Yolei.

"Take Ken home,we'll call if anything."T.K reassured the two making them leave.

* * *

><p>"Hey bud,what's this bet I heard your brother talk about?"Kouta asked T.K sitting down in the mall Food Court as Kari went to go get the food.<p>

"Ok don't tell Kari got it?"

"Lips sealed."

"Matt and Joe bet that I'll date Kari, Izzy and the girls bet Davis will."

"What about Tai?"

"He bet you."

"He bet me? Like a prize?"

"No. That YOU and Kari will end up together."

"That's messed up."

"Yeah, I mean don't they care what Kari-"

"Not that. Look."Kouta pointed at two holographic Inves fighting.

"That's how Davis won that new Lockseed. Wait,that's Team Baron."

"Baron?"

"They go to our school. The guy controlling the Inves is Kaito Kumon,a humongous jerk. Next to him is Zack,Davis' rival. Where's Peco,he's a sorta short kid that wears a hat."

"There he is!"Kouta jumped over a bench and stopped Peco who was about to shoot at the opposing team's lockseed.

"Hey let go!"

"Are you crazy? Don't you know what happens when you do that?"

"Yeah,disqualification."

"No."Kouta was about to explain what happens but Kaito had pushed him off Peco.

"Stay off my teammate. Who is this kid Takaishi?"Kaito had been stopped from fighting Kouta by T.K.

"He's-"

"His teammate."Kouta had Kaito's interest now.

"What's your Team name then so we can challenge you?"

"It's..."

"We're Team Digi-Gaim."Kouta had cut T.K off again making Kaito look at him chuckling.

"You're the leader?"

"No. Kari is."

"Kamiya? You guys must suck."

* * *

><p>"Kaito challenged us?! BETTER YET YOU MADE A FAKE TEAM?!"Yolei was furious as Kouta explained what happened.<p>

"Not fake. I signed us up for Beat Riders last week as cover for what we're doing."Kouta pulled out a box filled with blue and gold jackets."Guys,welcome to:Team Digi-Gaim."Kouta put on one of the jackets with a Digivice and the Gaim symbol in it.

"That name is so-"

"Clever. The Digidestined and Armored Rider Gaim. And with Gaim as our fearless leader-"

"No Kari it's you."Kouta interrupted Kari making Davis look at him in confusion and her look at him with a slight blush.

"What!"

"Davis don't yell. And I did that because you,me,Tai,and T.K are going to be busy and Kari's a really good dancer so it makes sense."

"B-B-But."Kari was interrupted by Kouta putting his hand on the top of her head.

"You'll be great don't worry."

* * *

><p>"Ready?"Kaito asked as he and Kouta wearing his team jacket stood in front of each other with Kaito holding a Strawberry Lockseed and Kouta holding Davis' Pineapple Lockseed.<p>

"He better not lose."Davis growled as he,T.K,and Kari stood behind Kouta as a holographic fighting arena appeared.

**BATTLE!**

**START!**

"Peco?"T.K noticed the Team Baron member aiming at Kouta's Lockseed while two Inves fought in the arena."PECO STOP!"

"What?"Kaito winced as T.K's sudden outburst made Peco miss his shot and hit Kaito's hand instead making the Lockseed fall. And when it did,Kaito's Inves broke out of the Arena and ate the Lockseed making it grow into a colossal hulk-like Inves with fire like horns run around angry.

"Kari!"Kouta pushed Kari out of the way of the rampaging Inves and landed ontop of her."You alright?"

"Yeah are you?"

"Yep."

"Well what are you waiting for?"

"Kari I can't fight that thing."Kari put her hand on his cheek.

"Well how about you get off me,grab Davis' Lockseed,and fight that thing."Kari kissed Kouta's cheek after he get up,and pick up Davis' Lockseed.

"What the?"

"HEY UGLY!"Kouta got the Inves' attention while Davis looked jealous and T.K was smiling.

**SENGOKU DRIVER!**

"Bring it on! HENSHIN!"

**PINE!**

**LOCK ON!**

**SOIYA!**

"What is that?"Kaito saw Kouta's transformation into Gaim except with a Golden Pineapple turning into golden Samurai armor giving him a Flail with a spiked up Pineapple as the weapon attached to it.

**PINE ARMS! FUNSAI DESTROY!**

"Whoo!"Gaim swung the Pine Iron hitting the Inves' head repeatedly until it tried to squish him.

"KOUTA!"Davis looked away,T.K covered his eyes,and Kari stood looking.

"That,was a close call."Gaim had lifted the hand up with his Musou Sabre digging into the Inves' hand.

"Whoa!"Davis and the others ducked as Gaim threw the Inves into the wall of the nearest Building.

"Hey thanks Davis!"

"Watch out!"T.K's warning showed Gaim being charged at by the Inves.

"Time to end you."Gaim pushed the blade down twice activating the Au Lait function.

**PINE AU LAIT!**

"Ha!"Gaim kicked the Pine Iron onto the Inves' head making it enlarge and keep the Inves in place."SEIYHA!"He then jumped and kicked the Inves appearing on the other side of it with a hole surrounded by what looked like a Pineapple slice.

* * *

><p>"Helloo Beat Riders it's time to recap some amazing events from this past week!"A man wearing Ski clothes said while Davis turned on his show on the Beat Riders website."First off,Baron has just been demoted from first place losing to the new team,Team Digi-Gaim."The others cheered with Kari hugging Kouta who winced in pain hearing the news."This brings the team up to 4th in the rankings and Baron down to 3rd."Kout was hugged again making him yell in pain."But the most important recap is of this Armored Beat Rider fighting for Digi-Gaim against Baron's out of control Inves. Since he's fighting for Digi-Gaim,let's call him:Armored Rider Gaim!"<p>

"You're famous man!"Davis closed the Webcast hitting Kouta playfully.

"All right Kouta I modified the design,one last test."Izzy came in with a Sengoku Driver making the others look at Kouta worried.

* * *

><p>"Test number 99!"<p>

**PINE!**

**LOCK ON!**

"Kouta..."Kari got a thumbs up from the Armored Rider as he stood in the room wearing the driver with the Pine Lockseed on.

"Henshin."

**SOIYA!**

"It worked!"Izzy was cheering as Kouta successfully became Gaim.

"So now..."

"Now we're getting Sengoku Drivers!"Davis cheered even more seeing the success.

"Hey Kari why'd you kiss my cheek earlier?"Kouta asked reverting from Gaim making Kari start to walk away.

"No I didn't."

"Yeah you did."

"Was it like this?"Kari pecked Kouta's cheek before leaving him in the room dumbfounded and Davis looking away in jealousy.

"Who's telling Tai he's about to win?"Izzy turned around to pat Davis on the back before Kouta zoomed past them.

"Kari wait!"He ran after her slipping into the wall when he tried to go through the door.

**A/N:**

**Kouta Kazuraba: Gaim**

**Kaito Kumon: Baron**

**Takeru "T.K" Takaishi: Ryugen**

**Taichi "Tai" Kamiya: Zangetsu**

**These are the main Armored Riders I thought of and there will be Kouta and Kari moments throughout this entire thing.**


	3. Chapter 3

Knight of Spear

"Helloo all you Beat Riders out there,it's time to recap some major highlights of the past month. First is the newest top ranking Beat Rider team that's holding their place for the past few weeks! Not Baron who is sitting in fifth,IT'S TEAM DIGI-GAIM! With their amazing dance skills shown by their leader Kari Kamiya and second in command Takeru Takaishi and the fan favorite butt kicker: Gaim! Gaim has been fighting challengers as they come in droves and leave in even bigger packs. Are you tough and strong enough to take on Digi-Gaim?"

* * *

><p>"K-Kouta?"Izzy stuttered waking up with 3 finished Sengoku Drivers in front of him and a sleeping Kouta rolling and bumping across the room on his chair.<p>

"GOOD MORNING!"Kari opened the door and hit the rolling Kouta sending the Rider off the chair and on to the top of the trash can.

"Damn that hurt. And what's so good about it?"

"Aw. Mr. Grumpy Gaim is grouchy this morning."

"We've been up all weekend working on these goddamn drivers. Speaking of which shouldn't you be heading to school?"

"Kouta you're a few months older than me,shouldn't you be going too?"

"Gee I would but I have a condition."

"What condition?"

"A condition where school makes me drowsy, distracted, and it makes me have constant heart problems. What does that tell you?"

"That you're a slacker and you get a crush so easily?"

"Exactly...just not in those words."

"Well I have to go I just came to say Hi."Kari left the room and when she did Kouta was embarrassed.

"Well the Crush part is right."

"No...my butt is stuck in the trash."

* * *

><p>"Kari you seem distracted,are you alright?"T.K noticed Kari in a sort of trance and snapped her out of it.<p>

"Sorry I was thinking about-"

"Kouta? The Digimon?"

"Yes."

"To what?"

"Yes."

* * *

><p>"ACHOO!"Kouta sneezed while he was working on a new Sengoku Driver surprising Izzy making the genius shock himself by accident."Who's talking about me?"<p>

* * *

><p>"Here you go Davis."Kouta handed Davis a Sengoku Driver who gladly accepted it.<p>

"No problems?"

"Nope. That's the perfect Sengoku Driver right there."

"Yes! Whoo!"

"Just be careful!"

* * *

><p>"Nothing like laying down in this peace."Kouta laid down in the park with T.K, Kari, and Tai looking up at the sky.<p>

"Yep. And these Team jackets are pretty cool and comfy."Tai took off his jacket and used it like a pillow.

"D.J Sagara is really advertising us isn't he."Kari looked at people walking by watching D.J Sagara's webcast.

"Baron's been doing nothing but challenge us. Raid Wild and Invitto tried to and lost."T.K remembered all their recent challenges making Kouta smile.

"Yeah,we're pretty tough."

"Especially you."

"Hey Kouta do you have a sibling?"

"Yeah an Older Sister."

"She hot?"Kouta and Kari hit T.K and Tai.

"Hey."

"What?"

"Do you love your sister?"

"Of course I do,she takes care of me like Tai takes care of you."

"Is she nice?"

"Yeah."Tai's phone went off interrupting their conversation.

"Oh hey it's from Mimi."

"Who?"

"Oh yeah, Kouta hasn't met Mimi."

"She says she's flying in to visit next week. She wants to meet that adorable guy Gai-she wants to meet you Kouta."

"Is she cute?"

"Is someone boiling water?"T.K wondered hearing what sounded like a tea pot whistling. But it turned out to be a jealous Kari.

* * *

><p>"You made a Lock Vehicle?"Kouta and Kari were looking at a pink and white motorcycle Izzy was working on.<p>

"Yep. Meet the Sakura Hurricane."Izzy's name for the new Lock Vehicle made Kari and Kouta stifle a laugh."And the Rose Attacker."He revealed a black and red motorcycle with a rose above the wheel.

"What's next? The Sunflower Storm? The Tulip Hopper? The Orchid Defender?"

"Hey Mimi gave me some ideas for these. And Tulip Hopper sounds cool."

"We have different definitions of cool."

"Just try it. Davis is coming to get the Rose Attacker and we're going to test his transformation when his soccer game ends."

* * *

><p>"Go Davis!"Kouta sat with the Digidestined as they watched Davis' final game of the season.<p>

"Ooh!"Cody and T.K looked away as Davis was tripped to steal the ball from him.

"There you go!"Tai and Matt cheered as Davis got back up and took the ball back with help from Ken.

* * *

><p>"What's this?"Kaito entered the locker room and saw Davis' Sengoku Driver and Lock Vehicle showing in his gym bag."He won't notice these are gone."<p>

* * *

><p>"YEAH!"The group cheered as Davis made the winning goal.<p>

* * *

><p>"Gaim! Gaim!"The crowd was cheering as Davis,T.K,Kouta,and Kari were dancing on a stage they won from Team Baron.<p>

"Are you done showing those crappy dance moves?"Kaito walked up to the dance team smiling evilly.

"What do you want Kaito?"

"Nothing much,another rematch."

"Kaito don't you get tired of losing."

"No trash talk Davis."

"I won't lose this time."Kaito pulled out the Sengoku Driver he stole from Davis.

SENGOKU DRIVER!

"A Sengoku Driver?"

"Henshin."Kaito pulled out a Banana Lockseed and put it on the Sengoku Driver making a red and silver knight appear on the side of the Driver.

BANANA!

LOCK ON!

"What the? Davis you were the only other person than me to have a Sengoku Driver, how did Kait-where's yours?"

"It disappeared."

"Where was the last place you left it?"

"My Gym Bag at the Soccer Game."

"The Soccer Ga-Davis he could have stolen it there,that's your driver."

COME ON!

"Kouta?"Kari looked at her teammate who looked at the transforming Kaito.

BANANA ARMS!

"A banana?"Most of the crowd asked as a bulky silver and yellow banana went down from a crack above Kaito and gave him knight like armor with bulky shoulder pads and a spear resembling a peeled banana as he became a red and silver knight with golden horns on the side of his helmet.

"Time to introduce Armored Rider Baron."

KNIGHT OF SPEAR!

"Are you going to fight or not?"Baron asked jumping up and began walking towards Kari.

PINE ARMS! FUNSAI DESTROY!

"Huh?"Baron was then whacked on the side of his head by the Pine Arms and a furious Gaim in his Pine Arms standing protectively in front of Kari.

"Stay...away...from...Kari."Gaim pulled out his Musou Sabre and charged at Baron who grabbed his Banaspear and countered Gaim's attack.

"Well a protective teammate and close friend means...your weakness is your crush on your boss."Baron then began to strike Gaim repeatedly making the Rider begin to fall.

"What? I have no idea what you're-AH!"Gaim was hit one more time by Baron making the rider go back to in front of the stage.

BANANA SQUASH!

"Kouta!"Kari yelled as Baron kicked Gaim and reverted the rider back to a bleeding Kouta and the Pine Lockseed flew into his hand.

"Weak fool."

* * *

><p>"It seems Digi-Gaim may be in danger of losing their first place spot as Armored Rider Gaim was beaten to a pulp by Baron's leader becoming an Armored Rider."The Beat Rider and Digidestined watched D.J Sagara's webcast showing Gaim attacked by Baron and Kouta on the floor hurt.<p>

"Kari is really worried about Kouta,should we check up on them?"Sora asked as in the other room Kari was sitting worried next to a sleeping and bandaged Kouta.

* * *

><p>"It's my fault this happened."Davis and T.K entered the room to see Kouta still sleeping and a worried Kari sleeping in a seat next to him holding his hand.<p>

"Davis it's not,you didn't know Kaito would steal that driver."

"Hey guys."Kari woke up and looked at Kouta's body.

"Hey Kari. Is he alright."

"Yeah..."Her voice cracked as she held the boy's hand.

"What happened?"

"Kouta...he...he says he's giving up being an Armored Rider."

"What?"

"He says what happened with Kaito showed that there are stronger people than him out there...and if he fights Kaito again,he might die."T.K hugged Kari as she explained what happened with Kouta.

'Davis blames himself...Kouta's giving up...you're going down Kaito before you get to Kari and Tai.'T.K thought as he saw a Sengoku Driver and Grape Lockseed on a table.

* * *

><p>"Wasn't I clear when I pummeled your friend?"Kaito walked up to the Beat Rider team with Matt and Sora with them interrupting their dance again."Guess I have to make an even clearer lesson with you Takaishi."<p>

"Fine by me."T.K took out the Sengoku Driver and Grape Lockseed.

"T.K?"

"What are you doing?"Matt was as shocked as Kari as T.K put on his Sengoku driver at the same time as Kaito did.

SENGOKU DRIVER!

BANANA!

BUDOU!

'Kouta...you've fought for the cause you promised for and to protect Kari. It's time I protect her and the others like you have.'T.K thought as he put the Grape Lockseed on the Driver looking at Matt and Kari.

LOCK ON!

"Henshin."

'Time to prove I'm not just some backup dancer. Time to think big!'T.K grabbed the blade of the Sengoku Driver."HENSHIN!"

COME ON!

HAI!

BANANA ARMS! KNIGHT OF SPEAR!

BUDOU ARMS! RYU-HOU,HA,HA,HA!

"T.K be careful."Matt gulped as square shaped Grapes appeared above T.K and went on his head giving turning him into a green Chinese soldier with gold accents and the grapes turning into armor giving him purple fire around his helmet and a gun with the stem as a hammer and grapes on the side and on the barrel.

"Impressive Takaishi. But a gun is such a weak weapon."Baron laughed before a purple energy bullet barely missed his head.

"Its not Takaishi...I'm Armored Rider Ryugen!"

* * *

><p>"T.K.."Kouta gulped seeing T.K's transformation live on the computer.<p>

Next time:

"Going down this path won't fix anything T.K."Kouta said to T.K in front of water fountain.

"It doesn't need to. Its just to save my friends in the Digital World."T.K and Kouta stood in Digi-Helheim looking at everything.

"Its time to reveal your destiny."A blonde version of Kari with blue and orange eyes wearing a white cloak said showing Kouta the final battle against Baron.


	4. Chapter 4

Always fight with your friends

"Helloo all you Beat Riders time to recap some important events! First is Baron taking downn all competition going up to second place with Digi-Gaim in its way. And the entrance of Armored Rider Ryugen,Digi-Gaim's newest Armored Rider! The fight between Baron and Ryugen was fought hard but Ryugen managed to win! Go Digi-Gaim!"

* * *

><p>"T.K..."Kouta walked up to T.K as the newest Armored Rider walked through the park.<p>

"Kouta am I glad to see you. But you don't seem glad to see me."

"What do you think you're doing?"

"What do you mean?"

"Going down this path won't fix anything T.K."Kouta said as T.K threw a coin in the water fountain.

"It doesn't need to. Its just to save my friends in the Digital World. "

"Explain please."

"Kouta we've barely made any progress since you've come here and I figured two Armored Riders would speed it up."

"I'm trying to keep my promise to you guys."

"You know I remember you making that promise to Kari. Not me."

"T.K..."

"I'm not doing this for the same reason you are...I'm doing it for my own reason."

"Which is?"

"Kari?"

"What?"Kouta was turned around by T.K to see Kari motioning them to walk over.

"Kari?"When they got to the spot where Kari was,she wasn't there.

"It's time you two see the damage made."Kari's voice said in both their heads before everything went black.

* * *

><p>"Huh? Digi-Helheim?"T.K woke up to see Kouta picking a fruit to see it become an Orange Lockseed.<p>

"Too late for this."Kouta put away the new Lockseed and helped T.K up.

"How did we?"

"Look."Kouta motioned to a city making the two of them run towards it to see dinosaur like Inves fighting Bird like Inves.

"Tyrannomon...Greymon...Birdramon...Falcomon..."T.K recognized the type of Digimon from their shape in the form of Inves.

"Your friends aren't here..."Kari's voice said again making the same thing happen again.

* * *

><p>"This is my world."Kouta recognized the are they woke up in to see a group of dancers talking to a group of people that looked like the Digidestined's partnered Digimon.<p>

"Patamon..."T.K recognized an orange haired boy wearing a hat with wings on them as his Partner.

"Kouta? T.K?"The one that looked like Gatomon asked seeing the two boys.

"They're safe because of me."Kari's voice came once again."It's time to reveal your destiny."

* * *

><p>"So that was a dream. Are you alright Kouta? Kouta?"T.K awoke back in the park only to see Kouta still gone.<p>

* * *

><p>"What the?"Kouta awoke to see three armies in the quarry in front of him."That's T.K..."Kouta saw Ryugen standing next to a white remodeled version of Gaim with bright green armor with an entire army of Inves behind them."Then that means...Kaito..."Kouta saw Baron on the Rose Attacker with Inves behind him."That's...me."Kouta saw himself as Gaim on a horse leading an army of Inves.<p>

"It's destined for you to fight him in the Final Battle. There's no way to escape it."A blonde version of Kari with a blue eye and an orange eye wearing a white robe said appearing next to him.

"No. You can change destiny. You can change the outcome of anything."

"You can't change this one."

* * *

><p>"No sign of Kouta?"T.K asked Kari who ran up to him tired.<p>

"No."

"Look out!"Kouta yelled from above the two appearing and landed on T.K's back.

"Ow."

"Where were you?"

"Somewhere."

"Guys!"Davis and Tai ran up looking scared.

"What?"

"Kaito...he..."

"He what?"

"He wants to challenge you T.K."

"And that's bad because..."

"He teamed up all the teams that want to take us down and if you don't something bad'll happen."

"Fine then."T.K walked away getting his driver and Lockseed.

* * *

><p>"Well well if it isn't Takaishi."<p>

"Are we going to fight or what?"Kaito and T.K put on their drivers and Lockseeds.

**SENGOKU DRIVER!**

**BANANA!**

**BUDOU!**

**LOCK ON!**

* * *

><p>"Kouta are you alright?"Tai saw Kouta putting away his Sengoku Driver.<p>

"Yeah...Tai have you ever been in a situation you thing you can't escape."

"What do you mean?"

"Tai...I saw something today that made me wonder if what I'm trying to do is smart."

"What you're trying to do is smart. Giving up isn't."

**SENGOKU DRIVER!**

**MELON!**

"What the? TAI?!"Kouta turned to see Tai with a Sengoku Driver on with a green Melon Lockseed on it.

"How about this:If I win,you won't give up being an Armored Rider. You win,I'll make sure no one bothers you about it."

* * *

><p>"That's cheating!"Ryugen was being attacked from all sides by Inves and by Baron.<p>

"As long as I win,it doesn't matter how I win."

* * *

><p>"Tai I don't want to hurt you!"Gaim in his Orange Arms yelled as he and the white Armored Rider from where the woman who looked like Kari took him were fighting in the park.<p>

"Kouta there are things we don't want to do,but there are things we need to do. And what you need to do is keep your promise."The Armored Rider hit Gaim to the floor and held a Musou Sabre to his neck.

"I WON'T HURT YOU! I DON'T WANT TO HURT ANYONE! I DON'T WANT TO FIGHT !"Gaim slashed the white Armored Rider with his Daidaimaru and Musou Sabre turning him back to Tai."Oh my god Tai I didn't mean to-"

"I'm alright. But what gave you that power?"

"I was picturing something bad happening to the others. And I didn't want to see them get hurt."

"T.K's doing the same."

"What?"

"T.K isn't fighting to fix himself,or to be famous,or to have girls like him. He's fighting to protect his friends,I think you should go do the same."Gaim turned back to Kouta who looked in the direction Ryugen was fighting Baron.

"He's trying to prove something."

* * *

><p>"I won't be as merciful than when I fought your friend."Baron was about to finish off Ryugen when a familar orange sword slashed him.<p>

"T.K!"Gaim helped his teammate up and gave him the Pine Lockseed.

"Kouta what about you saying you're-"

"I did say that and I meant it. But I won't let you fight alone."

"Thanks. And here."Ryugen handed Gaim a Lockseed with a Strawberry on it.

"Do you have a death wish?"

"I'm making yours come true."

"Go to hell."

"You first."Gaim and Ryugen unlocked and put on their new Lockseeds.

**PINE!**

**ICHIGO!**

**LOCK ON!**

"Ready bud?"

"Of course."Ryugen and Gaim pushed their driver blades down making the cracks open up and send down the Pine Arms and a red Strawberry shaped Arms.

**HAI!**

**SOIYA!**

**PINE ARMS! FUNSAI DESTROY!**

**ICHIGO ARMS! SHUSHUTTO SPARK!**

"Alright. Get ready Kaito,THIS IS OUR STAGE NOW!"The Pine Arms came down and appeared on Ryugen while the bottom of the Ichigo Arms opened up to the side to go on Gaim's head making it go into a red japanese ninja-like armor with a red visor.

"You think I care?"Baron tried to slash the two teammates who simply moved out of the way with Ryugen lunging to the side and Gaim running using a sort of super speed.

"That is so cool."Ryugen awed as Gaim pulled out two Kunai with strawberries on them and threw them at Baron who summoned two Inves to help him fight.

"You try your weapon."Gaim instructed his fellow Armored Rider who grabbed the Pine Iron and swung it at the three charging at them making a gold dragon appear from the Pine Iron.

"Now that is cooler."

"Get over here!"Baron charged one last time before Ryugen pushed his driver's blade down once and Gaim put the Ichigo Lockseed on the Musou Sabre.

**PINE SQUASH!**

**10,100,1000**

**ICHIGO CHARGE!**

"Ha!"

"SEIYHA!"Ryugen hit Baron's inves with a giant golden Pine Iron destroying them and Gaim slashed Baron with a glowing red Musou Sabre reverting the rival Rider back to Kaito.

* * *

><p>"What is that noise?"Kari walked into Izzy's lab and heard fighting noises coming from a room and opened it to see Kouta and T.K in A-shirts fighting with bandages on their hands."Oh my g-Stop fighting!"<p>

"Kari relax."T.K and Kouta stopped and began unraveling the bandages wrapped around their hands.

"It's a training fight. We need to be in tip top shape if we're going to save the Digital World and take down Kaito whenever."Kouta explained drinking some water making Kari gasp.

"Don't tell me."

"Yep. I'm back baby."

"Call my sister baby again and I'll win next time."Tai appeared in the door wearing the same as the other two Beat Riders.

"Bring it on."

"I thought of my rider name. How does Zangetsu sound?"

"I have no objections."

"RIDER?!"

* * *

><p>"What do you think was going on with what Kari showed us?"T.K asked Kouta as they sat on the roof of his complex.<p>

"That wasn't Kari,I think. But what I figured is that those Digi-Inves were fighting for territory."

"And our partners were sent to your world so they won't turn into Inves."

"And I have to kill Kaito."T.K looked at Kouta in confusion and shock."I was shown one last vision,and it showed me a war. Not just any war,a war with me and Kaito fighting against each other,and the only way to win...is to kill him in that fight."

"Is there any way to stop that? Kouta you aren't the type to kill."

"T.K. I have to,there's no stopping that."

"I'll do it in your place."

"Bud, please don't. It's my job,focus on Digi-Helheim for now."


	5. Chapter 5

Tai's fight

"Where is she?"Sora was tapping her foot impatiently as the whole group even Kouta was waiting at the Airport for Mimi.

"Are we even at the right terminal?"T.K asked Tai who shrugged before waking up the sleeping Kouta.

"What?"

"Do you ever stay awake."

"I sleep when I'm bored. We've been waiting here for nearly half an hour."

"Hey guys!"They all saw Mimi running towards them waving her hand.

"Mimi!"Kari and Sora ran up to and hugged their friend while the boys got up.

"Mimi meet Kouta."Kari introduced Mimi to Kouta pulling him close.

"Oh is he a Digidestined too?"

"Nope."

"Then what is he?"

"He's Gaim."

"No way."Mimi was proved wrong hearing a familiar noise.

**ORANGE ARMS! HANAMICHI ON STAGE!**

"Believe us now?"Gaim asked Mimi who looked at him in awe.

"That is so cool. What about those other two? Ryugen and Zangetsu?"

"That's us."Tai raised his hand showing his driver and Lockseed at the same time T.K did.

"Alright Kouta stop showing off."Kari slapped the back of Gaim's helmet making the rider revert back to Kouta.

"Uh OW!"

"Oh man up."

"How does Kari go from having a crush on Kouta to hitting him constantly the past few days?"Davis asked Ken who laughed at the situation.

"Wait is that?"

"Hey guys."The group was shocked at the boy who had just walked from behind Mimi,Willis.

"Willis?"

"Oh yeah,Willis and I met up in New York and we've been hanging out since."

* * *

><p>"Cody's grandpa is tough."Tai wheezed as he and Kouta made it back to Izzy's lab to get their Sengoku Drivers.<p>

"He was easy to take on."

"Says the swordsman with experience."

"Look let's just get our drivers and the Lockvehicles, Izzy modified them so we can go to Digi-Helheim. WHOA!"Kouta opened the door to the training room to be barely missed by Ryugen's Pine Iron."T.K ARE YOU INSANE!"

"Sorry."Ryugen apologized before the two noticed Willis and Mimi behind him.

"How are THEY not dead yet?"

"Safe distance."

"Your friends are a bit...what's the word?"

"Insane? Crazy? Lucky?"

"B and C."

* * *

><p>"Man I'm hungry."Zangetsu grumbled as he,Ryugen,and Gaim were walking in Digi-Helheim.<p>

"Don't eat the fruit."

"I wasn't going to."

"Don't. Eat. The. Fruit."Ryugen repeated the warning slapping a fruit out of Zangetsu's hand.

"Aw man."

"Oh no."Gaim noticed two groups of Digi-Inves going towards each other about to fight.

"Should we do something?"

"Of course."The three began running towards the armies to stop them but before they could reach them,a red and white blur slashed the three stopping them and sending Gaim down a small cliff into the river below.

"What was that?"Ryugen was picked up and choked by the red blur revealing a half transformed Piedmon holding a red and white sword and a red claw in the hand he was choking.

"Hello Digidestined."

"Piedmon?"

"Well well if it isn't the child of Courage."Machinedramon appeared from behind the three and they noticed the Helheim vines on his left side,even spreading through the inside of his mouth.

"Machinedramon?"

"That's Over Lord Machinedramon to you punk."Machinedramon swiped Zangetsu with his arm sending the Armored Rider into a tree breaking it and made it fall on top of him.

"TAI!"Ryugen tried to reach for the Pine Lockseed but Piedmon noticed and by just snapping his fingers,vines went flying off the tree and wrapped around Ryugen slamming him everywhere until he turned back into T.K.

"Time to-"

"Don't."Piedmon got in Machinedramon's way, stopping him from ending T.K and Tai's lives.

"Piedmon these punks killed us. It's time we show them how we felt."

"The time will come. Just wait."

* * *

><p>"Kouta! Kouta!"T.K and Tai were limping looking for Kouta in the riverside until they saw him there soaked and his arm covered in blood.<p>

"Come on wake up."Tai shook Kouta like crazy until T.K punched his gut making him cough up a huge amount of water.

"My...arm...I think it's broken."Kouta coughed making Tai and T.K help him up and unlocked their Lockvehicles.

* * *

><p>"Ow."<p>

"Are you crazy?"

"Ow."

"You could've died."

"Ow."

"Do you know how scared you made me?"

"Ow."Kouta was being questioned and hit in the back of his head by Kari.

"Do you-"

"How about you stop caring about how I got hurt and focus more on your best friend with the broken wrist and your brother with the hurt back."

"How about you stop being so careless."

"How about you stop being such a total bitch."

* * *

><p>"Over Lord?"Tai was explaining what happened to the others while T.K and Kouta were healing and relaxing in the other room.<p>

"That's what Machinedramon called himself."

"And Piedmon was one too?"

"Yes."

"There my classifications are done."Izzy turned his laptop around with Inves in certain categories."Elementary Inves are summoned by Lockseeds. Advanced Inves are summoned by better Lockseeds. Advanced Inves turn into their strengthened form or straight from Elementary Inves if they eat plenty of Lockseeds. Digi-Inves are Digimon turned into Inves and are completely berserk. And added now is Over Lord Inves which are Digi-Inves that managed to stay themselves but the only ones seen are evil."

"But how are they alive? Wargreymon sliced up Machinedramon and MagnaAngemon destroyed Piedmon."

* * *

><p>'What are we going to do? T.K and Kouta can't fight and I barely have the experience they do.'Tai walked through town thinking what to do until he saw Advanced and Digi-Inves attacking."Oh no...What do I do?"<p>

"How about nothing."Machinedramon landed behind him and held him in between his claws.

'Crap! How did I ever beat this guy?!'

"I can see your fear, where's all that courage you're supposed to have?"

'Agumon where are you?!'

"After I'll kill you I'll kill your friends. I think I'll end your little sister nice and slow."Machinedramon's insane laugh stopped when his hand was being lifted up by an angry Tai."Impossible!"

"You won't hurt Sora. You won't hurt Matt. You won't hurt Kouta. You won't hurt Davis. YOU WON'T EVEN GET CLOSE TO KARI!"Tai punched Machinedramon's hand making the metal on it dent and make Machinedramon pull his hand back.

"Impossible!"

**SENGOKU DRIVER!**

"I won't stand back and let my friends and family get hurt, as long as I have the power to fight!"Tai unlocked his Melon Lockseed and threw it in the air.

**MELON!**

"HENSHIN!"He caught his Lockseed and locked it onto his Driver before pushing the knife down.

**LOCK ON!**

**SOIYA!**

**MELON ARMS! TENKA GOMEN!**

"Why you-GET HIM!"Then the Inves attacking everything else turned around and charged at Zangetsu.

"What does this thing even have?"As if on cue when a Digi-Inves shot fire at him,a green shield with designs that looked like the outside of a Melon and golden horns resembling the on Zangetsu's helmet appeared and protected him from the fire."Now that's cool. Kouta did something like this so let's try it."He did what Gaim does with the Lockseed going on his Musou Sabre and took down the Advanced Inves with a glowing green Musou Sabre before charging at the Digi-Inves.

"How do you have so much power?!"Machinedramon watched as Zangetsu slashed and sliced the Digi-Inves turning them into Digieggs that had no sign of Inves DNA on it.

"If they go down...they become Digieggs...MACHINEDRAMON LET'S SEE IF YOU HAVE THE SAME LUCK!"Zangetsu ran up Machinedramon's arm until he was stopped by Piedmon.

"Uh uh uh."Piedmon taunted Zangetsu before he punched his helmet sending Zangetsu flying onto the roof of a car making it.

"Ow...not the back again."Zangetsu turned back to Tai holding his back and get off the car to see the Over Lords missing.

* * *

><p>"Is it weird to feel like and old man with a bad back?"Tai asked his two fellow Armored Riders with T.K holding the splint on his wrist and Kouta making sure his sling is on right.<p>

"I dunno,but was it smart to take on two Over Lords?"

"Yeah Tai was it?"

"Oh shut up. And it was one at first, Piedmon just showed up at the wrong time."

"Yeah right."

"Hey quick question T.K."

"What is it?"

"How are you supposed to sing for your Talent Show next month if you can't hold a mic? Or sing?"Kouta's last question made Tai snicker and T.K punch his broken arm."OW!"

"Wow that's fun. No wonder Kari likes doing that."Kouta grabbed T.K's hand and slammed it on the edge of his chair."SHIT THAT HURTS!"

"I can't breathe."Tai kept laughing even harder the more the two started hurting each other.

* * *

><p>"Are you two done?"Izzy and Kari kept a serious face while the others kept laughing the more Kouta and T.K were hitting each other.<p>

"He said I can't sing."

"He punched my arm."

"SHUT UP!"Kari's sudden outburst stopped and surprised everyone as the two reached for their drivers.

"Sorry."Kouta accidentally knocked over Izzy's breifcase making a red driver with two handles on it and what looked like a cup under the spot for the Lockseed and a bulkier and blue version of Tai's Lockseed."What's that."

"It'saworkinprogressnothingtoseehere!"Izzy quickly picked up the Driver and Lockseed before Davis took it from him.

"So let's test it out."Davis put on the new driver and unlocked the new Lockseed.

**GENESIS DRIVER!**

**MELON ENERGY!**

"Davis don't that's a prototype!"

**LOCK ON!**

"Henshin."Davis pushed the right handle closer to the Lockseed making the front open up and the cup fill up with Orange light.

**SODA!**

**MELON ENERGY ARMS!**

"How do I look?"Davis became a newer version of Zangetsu with black on his sides and a newer visor with black spikes and wires on his horns and on the side of his helmet. Then a cybernetic Melon arms with orange on it came down and opened up and became similar to Melon Arms and a big right shoulder pad and a red bow appeared in his hand.


	6. Chapter 6

Nightmare

"Alright my wrist is fixed."T.K threw away his splint while Kouta moved his arm around.

"So is my arm."

* * *

><p><strong>MELON ENERGY ARMS!<strong>

**MELON ARMS!**

**ORANGE ARMS!**

**BUDOU ARMS!**

"So it's us versus you guys?"Ryugen and Gaim stood in front of the two Zangetsus in Digi-Helheim after making sure the Over Lords weren't around.

"Yeah. Zangetsu and Zangetsu Shin versus Ryugen and Gaim, the best tag battle."

"Think of a better name man."The other three face palmed at Zangetsu Shin's name.

* * *

><p>"Those four...they're happy...too happy...I can fix that."A dark shadow watched in the trees as Gaim and Ryugen were being taken down by the Zangetsus.<p>

* * *

><p>"Wait a sec...T.K!"Gaim shot Zangetsu off Ryugen making him grab his Budou Ryuhou and do the same to Zangetsu Shin.<p>

**ORANGE SQUASH!**

**BUDOU SQUASH!**

"HA!"

"SEIYHA!"Gaim kicked Zangetsu in the head making him go flying into a tree and Ryugen kicked Zangetsu Shin sending him into the river.

* * *

><p>"I am so sorry Tai that's a force of habit."Kouta kept apologizing to Tai as he held an Ice Pack to where Kouta had kicked him as they walked to Tai apartment.<p>

"And yet you're not saying sorry for kicking me into a river huh T.J?"Davis was drying himself off using his vest and a towel while T.K stayed quiet.

"The name's T.K goggle head."

"I've never known someone named TKgogglehead ."Tai gave a small chuckle at Kouta's comment.

"Huh?"T.K stopped and turned his head to see the shadow that was watching them in the forest hide when it saw T.K turn his head.'What was that?'

* * *

><p>"Oh hey Tai-what did you do?"Kari moved her head up to see the four come in and Tai holding his Ice pack.<p>

"Why are you looking at me?"Kouta noticed Kari looking at him when she asked the question.

"No one else, not even T.K, can jump up to the height of Tai's head and kick it."

"It was an accident."

"Yeah right."

"How the hell have you managed to put up with her for seventeen years?"Kouta looked at Tai who shrugged before putting the Ice pack in Kouta's face.

* * *

><p>"You're first..."The figure went through Tai's wall and made a purple smoke go in to Tai through his nose and mouth making Tai start to sweat as he slept.<p>

"No...stop..."

* * *

><p>"You're second...then again this room is a nightmare enough."The figure then did the same to Davis making him twist and turn.<p>

"Get away!"

* * *

><p>"Don't think just because you saw me before you know what I'm doing."The figure chuckled as T.K started trembling while the smoke finished going into his body.<p>

"Leave me alone."

* * *

><p>"And finally you."The figure disappeared into a crack as the smoke entered Kouta making him snap awake sweating.<p>

"What kind of hell was that?"

* * *

><p>"Kouta?"Kari saw Kouta stumbling while she helped Tai walk to Izzy's lab.<p>

"Kari? Tai?"

"What's wrong?"

"I didn't sleep at all."

"Me either."Tai moved away from Kari while Ken walked up with T.K and Davis.

"Don't tell me..."

"A nightmare."The four answered at the same time with the same answer making the four look confused at each other.

"That's weird."

"What is?"

"They each had a really bad nightmare. But not at different times on different days, at the same time."

"In my dream Kari died when she was sick when she was little and I couldn't help every time I saved someone."

"In my dream I was trapped in my worst class ever and everyone was making fun of me."

"In mines Patamon never came back and Devimon was still alive."

"In mines I was an Inves and I killed everyone I've ever known even when you guys tried to stop me."

* * *

><p>"STAY AWAKE GUYS!"T.K slapped a dozing off Kouta and Davis making them snap up.<p>

"It's four in the morning, I can't believe we agreed on this."

"Tai you awake?"T.K talked into his phone before hearing a faint snore."TAI!"

"I'M UP!"Tai yelled making the three cover their ears.

"But what could've cause those dreams? Hypocrite."Kouta punched T.K making him wake up.

* * *

><p>"Are you guys all right?"Sora and Izzy looked at the four Armored Riders that sat down with dark bags under their eyes.<p>

"No sleep...four days..."

"I slept for two minutes, and even then I saw something even worse than my last one..."Tai looked at Sora before turning away.

"I've done everything I can guys. There is no scientific explanation for what's happening."Izzy's apology made the four snap up.

"Of course."

"It's so obvious and we didn't see it."

"If it's not something we did."

"Then it's something a Digimon did."

"They might be right Izzy, you looked at everything that would try to explain it here, not what in the Digital World."

"Let's see then...Nightmare...horrible. It is a Digimon! Tapirmon a rookie level Digimon and his attack is called Nightmare Syndrome."

"Isn't that Digitamamon's attack?"

"Yes it is but the difference is that Tapirmon uses smoke...but there's no sign of..."Davis coughed making some purple smoke appear from his mouth."It is a Tapirmon then."

"Then some Digimon weren't turned into Inves."

* * *

><p>"Kouta can you keep your eyes open for a second?"Kari shook Kouta as they were walking in an abandoned town in Digi-Helheim.<p>

"Sorry...you look amazing what have you done with your hair?"Kouta moved like he was drunk until a familiar cyborg Digimon stopped him and slung him over his shoulder.

"Andromon!"

"Hello Kari it sure has been awhile. What is wrong with your mate?"

"M-Mate? Andromon not you too! And it was a Tapirmon!"

"Tapirmon? Oh dear forgive me Kari."

"Why?"

"Tapirmon is in my squad and I told him to give nightmares to any suspicous characters."

"Well your friend also gave them to Tai, T.K, and Davis."

"Oh no. Come with me. Where are the others?"

"They're right behind us."Kari turned around to see the other Armored Riders being held up or dragged by Sora and Yolei.

* * *

><p>"Oh dear forgive me. You four looked like four others who've tried to kill us?"Tapirmon floated next to Andromon and In-Training level Digimon.<p>

"The Over Lords?"Sora asked while the four Armored Riders slept soundly and normally.

"No. They looked like your friends."

"There are other riders?"

"Riders? Is that what they're called?"

"Yes."

"One of them was a complete jerk though. His dumb brown hair and stupid trench coat really makes me angry when I see him!"One of the Digimon yelled jumping up and down making Andromon catch her and calm her down while the three girls' mouths went agape.

"Kaito?! This is where he's been?!"

* * *

><p>"The Digital World may not be the beautiful landscape it once was but it will and always be our home."Andromon showed the girls a view of Digi-Helheim from above the trees showing the beauty of the world and not the dangers below.<p>

"This place is beautiful."

"I've never seen anything like it."

"Wait what's that?"Yolei spotted a yellow light followed by a small explosion below them to see Baron holding a Digiegg.

"Kaito..."

* * *

><p>"Tapirmon can you see or show people dreams?"Tapirmon walked with Kari as they were looking for Baron in the area they had just seen him.<p>

"Yes. I have your friends' and your brother's dreams in me."

"Can I see Kouta's?"

"Who?"

"The cute boy with black hair, red flannel shirt, those handsome brown eyes..."

"Oh him? Sure."Tapirmon sent some smoke into Kari showing her Kouta's current dream.

* * *

><p>"Thank you Kouta!"A fresh level Digimon yelled happily at Kouta as he watched all the Digimon roam free and play back to normal from a cliff and saw his fellow riders, even Kaito, join in.<p>

"Your welcome!"

"Kazuraba get down here!"

"I kept my promise. I deserve this."Kouta jumped off the cliff and began to play with the others before Kari tapped his shoulder. He turned around and leaned in to kiss Kari.

* * *

><p>"U-Uh."Kari was blushing a bright red as the smoke went back into Tapirmon after that last scene.<p>

"Ah I see you feel the same way about him."

"I DO NOT!"

"Kamiya?"Kari turned around to see Kaito sitting on a tree root missing his Trench coat and his shirt was destroyed similar to the way Kari found Kouta.

"Kaito! What are you doing here?"

"It's a long story."

"I got the time."

* * *

><p>"Damn it!"Kaito threw his Team Baron uniform across his bedroom before staring at his Sengoku Driver and Lockseed."THESE ARE USELESS!"<p>

"Now hold on there."Kaito turned around to see Piedmon in a cloak sitting on his bed holding a photo of his father."What a handsome father you have here. Where would he be?"

"Who the hell are you?"

"I see. Your father lost his job after the whole MaloMyotismon incident and after that your mother left him causing him to go into depression and then take his own life. And all because he didn't have enough power to stop it all from happening."

"How the hell do you-"

"Kaito Kumon I am offering you a deal. Fight for me and prove your strength and I'll bring your father back."

* * *

><p>"Piedmon can't hold that type of promise!"<p>

"You think I cared? My father was everything to me and I thought I had a chance to get him back. Until I found out he was planning on killing every single Armored Rider. Even your brother, Takaishi, and Kazuraba."

"He's what?"

* * *

><p>"Man that was a great nap."Kouta stretched to see where he was and to see Kari talking to Kaito making him walk up and sit in between them."So what's up."<p>

"Hey Kouta. Kaito here's lived a life like you did before I found you and he's actually talked to Piedmon and figured out what's going on."

"There's this thing called the Golden Fruit, it can turn anything that eats it into a god. It's guarded by the Overlord Kimeramon and Piedmon wants it but he knows you and I will get in his way. He plans on killing us, then Machinedramon, then Kimeramon, and then he'll be the most powerful being in both worlds."

"Wow."

"Wait what the?"The three heard an explosion outside and saw Machinedramon waiting for them.

"Ah it's you three. I know what to do with you."Machinedramon's cannon glowed white and silver before shooting the three leaving a crater where they stood and the three gone with Kari's phone left behind.

* * *

><p>"AAAHHH!"The three were screaming in terror as they went through a white and silver light before they landed in a lake with Kouta dragging Kari and Kaito out of the water.<p>

"Where are we?"Kari's question made Kouta look up and see a colossal tower like building with a wide outer ring on the roof making him gasp.

"What is it Kazuraba? Spill it!"

"My...world."


	7. Chapter 7

Kouta's world part 1

Previously

"Where are we?"Kari's question made Kouta look up and see a colossal tower like building with a wide outer ring on the roof making him gasp.

"What is it Kazuraba? Spill it!"

"My...world."

* * *

><p>"Your world? Kazuraba what are you talking about."Kaito stood up confused at what Kouta had just said.<p>

"Kouta's not from our world, he's from this one."

"Oh no."

"What is it Kouta?"Kari held Kouta's hand as he just realized something.

"I'M 15 MONTHS PAST CURFEW! I'M SO DEAD WHEN I GET HOME!"

* * *

><p>"Akira? Big Sis I'm home."Kouta unlocked an apartment door and entered to see a brown haired woman sitting at a table in the living room who looked up and gasped.<p>

"Kouta?"

"Yeah."Kouta nodded trying to hold back his tears. But Akira couldn't and hugged her little brother crying.

"Kouta! What happened to you? Yuya and Mai came over looking for you but you never came back. I called the Police after a few days and they gave up two weeks ago."

"Big sis you wouldn't believe me if I told you. Guys come in."Kouta turned around and motioned Kaito and Kari to come in.

"Where have you been Kouta? Do they have anything to do with it?"

"It's a hell of a story and you won't believe me if I told you."

* * *

><p>"Zawame City is amazing Kouta, how could you ever want to leave this place."Kari fixed her jacket while Kaito buttoned up the red shirt and grey vest Kouta gave him. They stopped when they saw a dance team dance on stage until they stopped when a dark haired girl with her hair in pig tails saw Kouta.<p>

"KOUTA?!"

"Oh no. Walk away like I'm not Kouta Kazuraba."

"Kouta I know that's you."The girl jumped off stage and began to walk towards the trio.

"I think you have me excused for someone el-OW WHAT THE HELL MAI!"Mai turned Kouta around and slapped him.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?! AKIRA'S BEEN WORRIED FOR ALMOST A YEAR AND A HALF AND WE'VE TRIED LOOKING FOR YOU!"

"You know I would answer that if the last time I saw you guys, you made fun of me, ignored me, and laughed when I fell into a puddle."

"We were ignoring you so we could talk about your surprise party."

"It's not the ignoring me part that upset me that day. It's the whole laughing at me part. But now I have new friends, ones that don't treat me like you guys do. And I already explained all that to my sister, so if you want to know, ask her."Kouta stormed off with a worried Kari and a bored Kaito behind him.

* * *

><p>"Oh hey my cell phone."Kouta was rummaging through his room with Kari sitting at his computer desk and Kaito reading one of his books on his bed.<p>

"They really worried Kouta. Don't you think you were too hard on that Mai girl?"

"I'm more focused on his lack of reading material. Only one real book in his entire box of Comic Books."Kaito turned a page before Kouta threw a ball at his head.

* * *

><p>"Kazuraba how have you been. Moi's been worried about you since we heard you disappeared."A muscular man wearing earrings, lipstick, and a bandana wrapped around his head said seeing the trio walk into a bakery.<p>

"It's been good Oren. Kaito, Kari, meet Oren Pierre Alfonzo, a former soldier and now the owner of this Bakery Charmant and the head chef."

"Such a beautiful girl and a handsome boy, nice pick."

"Oren you know why I'm here."

"Of course but we need to talk in the back."

* * *

><p>"You need to relay a signal from the world you're living in now to get back there. Is that what you're asking?"<p>

"Yes."

"I could ask Mitsuzane or Takatora to see what they could do. But even then it might take a while."

"Mister Oren?"A familiar voice to Kari and Kouta surprised them as a white haired girl with purple highlights walked into the kitchen."Kari? Kouta?"

"How do you know our names? And why do you sound like-"

"It's me! I'm Gatomon!"Kari hugged Gatomon making Kouta chuckle.

"At least there's still decent company here at home."Kouta smiled before they heard people screaming outside.

"Oh that's right! Inves are attacking."

"Inves? Kaito let's go."

"I'll go when I want to."Kaito was then dragged by Oren and Kouta outside where they saw Digi-Inves attacking. Then the three of them pulled out their Sengoku Drivers and Lockseeds with Oren pulling out a Durian Lockseed.

**SENGOKU DRIVER!**

**ORANGE!**

**BANANA!**

**DURIAN!**

"Henshin!"The three then pushed their blades down making Oren's give off a guitar riff instead of 'SOIYA!' or' COME ON!'.

**SOIYA!**

**COME ON!**

**ORANGE ARMS! HANAMICHI ON STAGE!**

**BANANA ARMS! KNIGHT OF SPEAR!**

**DURIAN ARMS! MISTER DANGEROUS!**

"I don't think that form needs any weapons."Kari pointed at a lime green, silver, and purple spiked armored rider that appeared in Oren's place as a Durian came down and turned into Roman Gladiator like armor with two spiked swords.

"Try to be a bit merciful. They're not normal Inves so don't lower your guard either."

"Don't worry Kazuraba I won't."Baron and Bravo both made Gaim and Kari facepalm.

* * *

><p>"Excuse me you aren't allowed in here."A security guard stopped the trio when they entered Yggdrasil Tower.<p>

"I'm a friend of Overseer Kureshima."

* * *

><p>"You're alive...Kouta Kazuraba. You worried your sister to the point where..."A dark haired man wearing a suit looking out a window said as the trio walked in.<p>

"I know you're her fiance Takatora. Where's Micchy?"

"Mitsuzane's been looking for you. Mai had told him about your return and he's trying to locate you."

"Who's Micchy?"

"Where's he now?"

"He's at the wharf."

* * *

><p>"MICCHY!"Kouta ran up to a boy wearing a blue and white jacket sitting near the water and made him turn around after he yelled his name.<p>

"K-Kouta. Kouta!"Micchy and Kouta hugged before they saw a dinosaur like Digi-Inves charging towards them.

"You still in action?"

"Of course."Micchy pulled out a Budou Lockseed and a Sengoku Driver.

**SENGOKU DRIVER!**

**ICHIGO!**

**BUDOU!**

**LOCK ON!**

"HENSHIN!"

**SOIYA!**

**HAI!**

* * *

><p>"Kouta? Is that T.K?"Kari ran up to the Wharf to see Kouta turn into Gaim Ichigo arms and Micchy turn into Ryugen.<p>

* * *

><p>"Kouta are you alright?"<p>

"Sorry Micchy it's just that one of my new friends is another Ryugen."

"Is he as good, worse, or better than me?"

"Yes."

"To what?"

"Yes."Gaim jumped on top of the Digi-Inves making Ryugen sigh and start shooting it.

"What's his name?"

"His real name's Takeru but we call him T.K."Gaim started slashing it's back using his Ichigo Kunai while Ryugen kept distracting the Digi-Inves.

"Is he cool?"

"Pretty cool."

"Are there any more like us?"

"A friend of mines. His name is Taichi but we call him Tai and he's a Zangetsu."

"Are they brothers?"

"No."

"That's weird."

"How so?"Gaim's Musou Sabre blade suddenly glowed green as he stabbed the Digi-Inves turning it back into a Monochromon."What the?"

"What is that thing?!"

"A Monochromon?"Gaim rubbed the Monochromon's neck making him open his eyes.

"Where am I?"

"You alright there big guy?"

"This is the Human World but what am I doing here?"

"It's a long story. I know a place to hide you until we can get you back home."

* * *

><p>"You snug there big guy?"Kouta finished replacing a fake Dinosaur with Monochromon in a Museum.<p>

"It's nice, the cold's not as bad as in other parts of this place."

"Just sit tight for a while."

* * *

><p>"A Monochromon?"Kari sat on Kouta's bed going through Photo Albums.<p>

"Yeah. You havin' fun there?"Kouta turned to see Kaito playing on his Hand Held.

"Shh! I'm near level 24."

"He's worse than Davis."Kari and Kouta sighed before Kari saw an intriguing photo."What's this? Kouta losing his first tooth. Aw."Kari looked at a photo of a young Kouta holding a tooth with a smile at the camera.

"Are you done?"

"And this one. Kouta's first birthday. AW YOU'RE SO CUTE!"Kari pulled out and took a picture of a one year old Kouta with cake all over his face.

"Kari!"

"Kouta's first day of school. Kouta's first Baseball Game. Kouta's first sleepover. The others need to see these."Kari took photos of all the pictures of Kouta growing up.

"Don't you dare."

"Try me."Kouta tried to grab Kari's camera with her holding him back until they fell off the bed for Kari's face to be inches away from Kouta's making them blush until Kari decreased the distance slowly closing her eyes.

"Are you two having fun there?"Kaito made them stop and get up.

"Imma go see Micchy."

"I'll see if your sister needs help with dinner."

"Can't you two just hook up already?"Kaito watched the two leave the room and stayed playing the Video Game.

* * *

><p>"You basically replaced us Kouta."Micchy and Kouta walked through the city talking.<p>

"It's not like that Micchy."

"You did."

"No I didn't. It's just...complicated."

"Like your relationship with that Kari girl?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Kouta I know you like her."

"It's nothing like that."

"Then tell me the truth. The truth you promised you'd always tell me when we first became friends. How do you feel about her?"Micchy asked that question not noticing Mai walking by and hiding to hear their conversation.

"Micchy I don't like her."

"Kouta don't-"

"I'm in love with her."Kouta's true feelings made Mai gasp.

'That girl he was with? She doesn't know you like I do and you feel that way about her?!'

* * *

><p>"Kari how do you feel about my little brother. You make him smile more than anyone else has ever had since our parents passed."<p>

"Well he's charming. Funny. Handsome. Smart. Caring."

"You and your friends really changed him."

"When I met him he thought he was a monster."

"That doesn't sound like Kouta."

"He was upset about something that happened before I found him."

"Is he homeless and you guys just go visit him where you come from?"

"No a friend of mines let him crash with him."

"Does he ever talk about me? Good things?"

"I'd be lying if I said half the time."

"What does he say then?"

"Nothing. Just how much he misses your home cooking."

"Really?"

"How much he misses having you around when there's no one to talk to."

"Kouta's never said that to anyone."

"And how much he wishes that you could be with him over there. His big sister. His only family, with him."

"He really missed me."

"Micchy too."

"So how do you feel about him?"

"Akira to be honest and don't tell him. But I love him. Not like a brother. I'm IN love with him."

* * *

><p>"Come with you?"Micchy was shocked at Kouta's question as they held cups of coffee in their hands.<p>

"Micchy you're my best friend. I need you at my side and always having my back when I need you to."

"But my brother and your sister-"

"They're coming too. I miss my big sister and I don't want to miss her wedding."

"And Mai..."

"She'll come if you want her to. I need my best friend and my sister with me."

"I don't think I'll fit in."

"They accepted me didn't they?"

"I guess."

"Finally!"Machinedramon landed in front of the two as it began to get cold.

"Machinedramon!"

"I can end you and another Armored Rider right here."Machinedramon shot the two with a yellow blast this time but Kouta pushed Micchy out of the way.

"KOUTA!"

To be continued...


	8. Chapter 8

Kouta's world part 2

Previously

"Finally!"Machinedramon landed in front of the two as it began to get cold.

"Machinedramon!"

"I can end you and another Armored Rider right here."Machinedramon shot the two with a yellow blast this time but Kouta pushed Micchy out of the way.

"KOUTA!"

* * *

><p>"FINALLY! I KILLED GAIM! YOU SEE THAT PIEDMON!"Machinedramon was practically insane laughing before Gaim fell in front of him."NO!"<p>

"Perfect timing. When your attack hit, I transformed."

"Kouta!"Micchy jumped down next to Gaim and transformed into Ryugen.

"I'm alright."

"You scared me there."

"I'LL DESTROY YOU NOW!"Machinedramon lunged his arm at the duo making them evade the attack.

"Micchy catch!"Gaim threw his Musou Sabre at Ryugen who caught it and loaded it up.

"Thanks."

"Don't you dare!"

**ORANGE AU LAIT!**

**BUDOU SQUASH!**

**LOCK OFF!**

**LOCK ON!**

**1,10,100,1000!**

**BUDOU CHARGE!**

"NO!"Machinedramon was sent through a crack by Ryugen shooting from the Musou Sabre and his Budou Ryuhou and Gaim slashing him with his Daidaimaru.

* * *

><p>"I'm back."Kouta entered the apartment to see Kari and Akira serving dinner.<p>

"Welcome back."

"What happened to you."Kari pointed at the singe in Kouta's hair.

"Me needing a haircut."

* * *

><p>"You seriously do not look good in camo."Kari and Gatomon pointed at Kouta wearing a camoflauge flannel shirt while he looked at his newly cut hair.<p>

"Really? I think I rock it."

"You do look amazing in Blue and Gold."Kouta blushed at Kari's comment.

"Well...all of those are back at Izzy's lab."

"Kari..."Gatomon had a devious look on her face before pushing Kari into Kouta making them fall back and Kari's lips brush Kouta's by accident.

"U-Uh...IDIOT!"Kari slapped Kouta while his face was so red the slap mark wasn't even noticeable.

* * *

><p>"How you doing big guy."Kouta rubbed Monochromon's head as he walked up to him.<p>

"This place should have a Digimon exhibit. I'll be the main attraction."

"Digimon don't exist here bud. In fact you guys are a freaking cartoon here."

"Of course we are."Monochromon laid down disappointed before Kouta stuck a needle in him."OW WHAT THE HELL!"

"Look I'm just getting some stuff from where I hit you and turned you back to a Digimon."Kouta pulled out some blood with green spots in it."Found ya."

* * *

><p>"It's a vaccine."Takatora examined the blood sample in Kouta and Akira's apartment and showed Kouta and the others what was going on."I used three different blood samples and it's a vaccine to Inves blood. I put it in Human Blood, nothing happened. Animal blood, same results. But Inves Blood, it took a few seconds but the blood turned green and disappeared."<p>

"It cured Monochromon."

"Then that means that the Digimon Inves aren't Inves. They ate the fruit and were infected by it."

'Wow Brains and Beauty.'Kouta looked over his shoulder to see the girls talking before Takatora pulled out a Flashdrive.

"This holds the Vaccine Data. See if you can make it from what I gathered."

"I see. Izzy can whip this up faster than he failed making Sengoku Drivers. Oh and guys one thing I need to ask you."

* * *

><p>"WHERE ARE THEY! THEY'VE BEEN MISSING FOR 3 DAYS!"Tai was yelling in pure anger as Izzy was typing as fast as he could looking for Kari and Kouta.<p>

"Tai calm down."

"I WON'T CALM DOWN. MY BABY SISTER IS ALONE WITH A BOY SHE LIKES IN WHO KNOWS WHERE! AND NOT ONLY THAT THEY'RE MISSING COMPLETELY!"

"Well yelling at me won't find them! Davis and T.K should be back any minute since we used Kari's cell signal to find them.

"Bad news."Davis and T.K walked in holding Kari's cellphone.

"What is it?"

"We only found Kari's phone and it was in this huge as hell crater."

"THEN WHERE THE HELL ARE THEY!"

"Tai they could just be as confused and worried as we are and are trying to get back here."

"OR KOUTA TOOK HER SOMEWHERE ELSE AND RIGHT NOW THEY'RE HAVING SEX AND MAKING A BABY!"

* * *

><p>"ACHOO!"Kari sneezed as she was zipping up her jacket while she walked with Kouta and Micchy.<p>

"What is it?"

"Either the cold or someone's talking about me."

"Why wouldn't they be? I bet you that if it's Tai freaking out where we are, you'll stop bugging me when the guys and I train for a week."

"Deal. But if he's thinking you did it, you'll do what ever I say for a week."

"Deal."

* * *

><p>"I found the signal."Takatora entered the apartment holding a laptop and showed Kouta a red ping in a part of Digi-Helheim.<p>

"That's Izzy."

"It looks like a call signal."Kouta pressed a few keys and Izzy, Tai, and T.K on the screen.

"Guys!"

"Kouta where the hell did you take my little sister."Kari laughed and Kouta face palmed when Tai said that."What?"

"I just lost a bet because of you."

"Tai calm down and let me talk to them."T.K pushed Tai away leaving him and Izzy there."What happened?"

"What do you think? Machinedramon ambushed us and Kaito sending us to my world."

"Have you found a way to come back?"

"From what it looks like. Yes."

"How?"Micchy asked confusing T.K.

"Who's that?"

"Micchy this is T.K. The one I was telling you about. T.K meet Mitsuzane Kureshima or Micchy in short."

"Nice to meet you."

"Same here."

"Listen. You guys are in Digi-Helheim right now right?"

"Yeah why?"

"That's our way home."

"How so?"

"Machinedramon could've sent us here from your world but he waited until we were in Digi-Helheim. And you guys managed to reach us here from there. That means what sent me and Helheim there is still around and we can use it."

"That's actually pretty impressive to figure out. What should I do?"Izzy asked making Kouta turn the computer to Takatora.

"Work with my pal here and you'll be able to put a portal here to go home."

"Alright I'll do my best."

"Got that Takatora?"

"You can count on me."

* * *

><p>"Where's Mai? She said she'd be here."Micchy and Kouta walked around trying to find Mai.<p>

"Rule one of life."

"Which is?"

"Everybody lies."

"What the. KOUTA!"Kouta and Micchy dodged Machinedramon's attack leaving an even bigger crater than the last one.

"Micchy!"

"Right!"

**SOIYA!**

**HAI!**

**ORANGE ARMS! HANAMICHI ON STAGE!**

**BUDOU ARMS! RYU HOU, HA, HA, HA!**

"Kouta catch."Ryugen passed Gaim a Watermelon Lockseed.

"Thanks Micchy."Gaim and Ryugen countered Machinedramon's blasts after charging their gun weapons.

**SUIKA!**

"Where's the-ARE YOU PLANNING ON KILLING ME!"Gaim unlocked the Lockseed making a humongous Watermelon appear above his head.

"K-Kouta?"Ryugen covered his eyes as Gaim slowly switched the Lockseeds.

**LOCK OFF!**

**LOCK ON!**

"Here we go."Gaim gulped and pushed the blade down making the Watermelon come down and crush him.

"Kouta!"Ryugen covered his eyes again while Machinedramon laughed at what just happened.

"I didn't even need to try! You just killed yourself!"

**SUIKA ARMS! ODAMA BIG BANG!**

"What?!"Machinedramon was holding back the Suika Arms that began spinning and hitting him.

**YOROI MODE!**

"Don't think I'll go down that easy."The Suika Arms opened up becoming a colossal robot armor Machinedramon's height with a Ningata resembling Watermelon slices.

"WHY YOU!"Machinedramon tried to punch Gaim who countered with his own causing a shockwave sending the two back.

"This thing is incredible!"Gaim and Machinedramon charged at each other at high speed doing the same thing but this time they went up into the air.

"Kouta watch out!"Gaim was then blasted by Machinedramon sending him flying.

**ODAMA MODE!**

"STRIKE!"Gaim then hit Machinedramon at high speed in Odama Mode sending Machinedramon into a building. But the Over Lord charged again even angrier and kicked Gaim into the air.

"More like a 7-10 split and that kick was good."Ryugen braced himself as Gaim came down and got stuck in the ground.

"UH MICCHY! HELP!"

"Nah you got this."

"This is really the end."Machinedramon struck Gaim turning him into Watermelon slices.

"Maybe I should've helped."

"NO YOU THINK?!"The Watermelon slices turned back into Gaim and into Yoroi Mode.

**YOROI MODE!**

"This is taking way too long."

**SUIKA SQUASH!**

"That took way longer than it should have."Ryugen watched Gaim unleash a green slash at Machinedramon sending him back through another crack.

* * *

><p>"Takatora you're a flipping genius."Kouta, Kari, Kaito, and Micchy stood in front of a crack with Tai, Izzy, and T.K waiting on the other side with Monochromon.<p>

"Go."

"What about Akira?"

"Don't worry. Takatora and Izzy made sure we can come on special occasions. Go first Kari."

"But first things first, a promise I made to your sister."

* * *

><p>"Hey Kari can you promise me something?"<p>

"Sure."

"Tell Kouta how you feel when you get back."

"B-B-But..."

"It's better he know than lose him in the near future."

* * *

><p>"What do you..."Everybody watching's mouths dropped seeing Kari kiss Kouta."Uh..."<p>

"Promise kept."Kari walked to the other side of the crack with no sign of anything going wrong.

"Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y."Micchy sighed and walked through knowing what the stuttering Kouta tried to say.

"Get over here lover boy."Kaito grabbed Kouta by the collar and walked through.

"Okay first off Bet won."Tai sent the picture of what had just happened to the others after the crack closed."Second of all. Kouta you have ten seconds."

"T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-Ow. Ten seconds for what?'

"Ten."

"What should I do?"

"Nine."

"Oh. Get the hell out of here!"Kouta jumped over a fallen tree and began to run like crazy.

"Eightsevensixfivefourthreetwoone. GET THE HELL BACK HERE!"Tai chased Kouta making the others laugh. Well, except Kaito.

"So your first boyfriend huh?"T.K's teasing got him a slap across the face from a blushing Kari.

* * *

><p>"Alright time to change some Ryugen designs. T.K what colors?"<p>

"Green and Gold."

"Micchy?"

"Green and Gold."

"Oh come on!"

"Alright since Micchy was Ryugen first he'll keep the original color scheme. I'll go with Gold and Green."T.K saw Izzy press a key and Ryugen on the screen was changed into a gold with green accent version and the Budou Lockseed became green when it happened.

"So change my colors and the same happens to my Lockseed?"T.K disconnected and grabbed his Lockseed and Driver.

"But you'll still need a new name."

"Let's see..."

"How about Ryugen loser?"Davis' suggestion earned him a punch from everyone.

"Ryugen Hope?"Kouta looked at the photo of the original Digidestined and put it back after his suggestion.

"I like it."

"Sounds good."

"Really fits."

"OH COME ON!"

"Look who's talking Zangetsu Shin."

* * *

><p>"So...Kari..."Kouta stopped Kari as she began to go back home.<p>

"About what happened-"Kari was then stopped by Kouta kissing her.

"Yeah...I was thinking maybe we could hang out Saturday night."

"Pick me up at my place?"

"Whatever you want."


	9. Chapter 9

Genesis Generation

"Kouta is there any reason why you're excited?"Micchy and T.K had just returned from a Lockseed hunt to see Kouta getting ready for his date with Kari wearing a white button up shirt and black jeans.

"My date with Kari's in half an hour."

"Huh that's weird."

"What? That Kari likes me?"

"No come take a look."Kouta and Micchy stood next to T.K as he opened his Text messages to see a message from Izzy."Someone stole my Genesis Drivers and Energy Lockseeds and Davis and Ken are gone. Tell me if you find anything out."

"Kouta go on your date we got this."

"Look, you two check the security cams and police scanners and see what you find. I'll go get Tai and get him to look for Davis and Ken."

"How's that gonna help?"

"If we find them, we find the people that stole the drivers."

* * *

><p>"Hey Kouta where are we going?"Kari opened the door for Kouta before he entered the apartment.<p>

"The Movies but first is Tai here?"

"Yeah he's in his room."Kari pointed at Tai's room and Kouta went inside to see Tai talking to Mimi on the phone.

"Gotta call you back. Love you too. What is it?"Kouta closed the door after hearing Kari go into the bathroom.

"Someone stole Izzy's Genesis Drivers and Lockseeds."

"What?"

"And around the same time Davis and Ken went missing."

"What?"

"Can you go look for them and let us know what you find?"

"Gotcha. Oh and Kouta. Break her heart, I'll break your neck."

* * *

><p>"DAVIS! KEN!"Tai was running through town at all the places the missing duo may be."Come on guys not funny!"<p>

**LEMON ENERGY!**

"Huh? Woah!"Tai jumped to the side of a car as a yellow energy arrow hit where he was. He looked where it was shot from and saw a blue knight with yellow armor holding a Sonic Arrow and wearing a Genesis Driver.

"Impressive."

"Who are you?"

"I won't miss this time. Dad."The knight's last word shocked Tai making him turn into Zangetsu and shield himself from another arrow.

* * *

><p>"Guys!"T.K and Micchy were looking as well and dodged an arrow like Tai did to see a European Viking like rider with red armor holding a Sonic Arrow and wearing a Genesis Driver.<p>

"Uncle Micchy that dodge was impressive. And I expected more from you Father."

* * *

><p>"That was a good movie wasn't it?"Kouta and Kari walked out of the Movie Theater with Kari wearing a pink dress and a ehite jacket and Kouta wearing a blue jacket over his shirt.<p>

"Yeah it was, thanks Kouta. Are you alright?"

"Kari I'm just worried."

"Why?"

"Something happened and I can't tell you what."Kari was about to kiss Kouta to get him to tell her but a pink Energy Arrow made her jump back and graze Kouta's arm."AH!"

"Kouta are you alright?"Kari stopped when she saw a pink Arabian Soldier like rider with a Sonic Arrow in her hand and a Genesis Driver on with pink armor and a peach like visor.

"Stay away from him Mom he's nothing but trouble."The rider lifted up her Sonic Arrow about to kill Kouta but a re designed and cybernetic Gaim stopped the arrow."Kota?"

"Yoko stand down and you know if you kill my Dad, I'll never exist."

"This is all kinds of weird."Kouta was helped up by Kari before the pink Rider aimed at him again.

"STAY AWAY FROM MY MOM"

"Yoko put the Sonic Arrow down. Please."The pink rider undid her transformation to reveal a dark short haired girl wearing a pink jacket while the new Gaim undid his transformation to reveal a brown haired boy wearing a blue jacket.

"You owe me for this Kota."

"Yeah well because of you I know how my dad got that scar."Kota and Kouta stared at each other before instinctively they transformed.

**SOIYA!**

**SODA!**

**ORANGE ARMS! HANAMICHI ON STAGE!**

**ORANGE ENERGY ARMS!**

* * *

><p>"Ken! Ken!"Davis was looking for Ken until he heard a noise in the tree above him.<p>

**SODA!**

**MELON ENERGY ARMS!**

"Come out before I shoot you out."Zangetsu Shin held his Sonic Arrow up at the tree before a younger version of himself with smaller hair fell out.

"Hey what's the big idea?"

"Who are you?"

"My name is Damon Motomiya and I'm looking for my dad. His name's Davis."Zangetsu Shin sighed and turned back to Davis.

"I'm your old man?"

"Yeah. Look no time to explain but stop looking for Uncle Ken."

"Why?"Davis was pulled closer by Damon moving him out of the way of a purple blast of aura."Oh that's why."

"Run! Let's go the soccer field. If I know Takeru he's there."

"Who? T.J?"

"No and his name's T.K. And that's his kid."

* * *

><p><strong>BUDOU ARMS! RYU HOU, HA, HA, HA!<strong>

"I'm not here to fight. I'm here to protect you two."The Viking like Armored Rider held his hand up as Ryugen Hope and Ryugen held their Budou Ryuhous at him.

"From what?"

"Takeru! Call Tyler and the others!"Damon and Davis ran up followed by a purple aura covered apple.

* * *

><p>"Tyler come in."Zangetsu and the knight's fight was stopped by the knight's helmet glowing.<p>

"What is it?"

"Kougane possed Ken Ichijouji and he's chasing us!"

* * *

><p><strong>ORANGE ENERGY SQUASH!<strong>

**ORANGE CHARGE!**

"You don't fight like I would've taught you, you're too emotional when you fight and you're always stratetic."The two Gaims held their glowing weapons together until the combined energy destroyed them.

"My Mom taught me after you...left."

"Left? Who did I leave?"The explosion sent the two Gaims back to Kota and Kouta.

"Look at my hair and look at Yoko's."Kouta and Kari looked before looking at theirs.

"Uh..."

"Yes Kouta Kazuraba you're my father."

"And you're my mom Kari Kamiya."

"Kota you there?"

"Yeah Tyler I'm here."

"Kougane has possessed Ken."

"Oh no. Yoko let's go."

"We better follow them."

* * *

><p>"Sigurd. Duke. And Zangetsu Shin. How am I not surprised."Ken walked forward to the fallen Future Riders with dark aura around his hands.<p>

"Ken stop!"Ken turned his head and saw Zangetsu, Zangetsu Shin, and the two Ryugens aiming at him.

"Give me a second."Ken turned and shot Cyber Gaim and Marika with dark aura turning them back to Yoko and Kota.

"How did Dad ever beat him?"Kota tried to get up and saw Yoko unconscious."Yoko!"

"Time to die Kota Kazuraba."Ken stepped on Kota's head but was stopped by a familiar Spear like weapon cutting his leg.

"You guys alright?"Baron ran up and tackled Ken making him growl.

"Who are you?"

"Mr. Kumon?"Kota limped over to his sister and held her in his arms watching Baron fight Ken.

"I like this driver."Ken gripped Baron's driver making power surge through both before feedback made them fly back with a Sengoku Driver forming on Ken's waist and a black and gold apple Lockseed."Hen...shin."

**GOLD!**

**LOCK ON!**

**COME ON!**

**GOLD ARMS! OGON NO KAJITSU!**

"Mars."Kota gulped as Ken became a gold and red knight like rider with a red and gold apple coming down and becoming armor with a shield resembling the outside of an apple and a sword resembling an apple core.

"Kaito run!"The 4 riders ran up to Baron before Mars shot them with fire turning all of them except Baron back to their human forms.

"Guys! Kari stay here. HENSHIN!"

**ORANGE ARMS!**

"Oh no you don't."Mars blasted Kouta stopping his transformation leaving him burned and bruised.

"Dad!"

"Kazuraba!"Baron stood up and walked up to Mars.

"You still want more?"

"No but it's time I take you down."Baron took out a Mango Lockseed and unlocked it.

**MANGO!**

**LOCK ON!**

"Kal?"Kota looked with his vision blurring at the pre arms Baron but saw the Mango Arms like a Lemon.

**COME ON!**

**MANGO ARMS! FIGHT OF HAMMER!**

"You think that scares me?"Baron had a mango come down and it opened up before it became a different type of European Knight armor and a mace resembling a mango core and a spike on top.

"It doesn't need to."Baron swung the Mango Punisher at Mars making the Dark Rider block it with his shield but he still was sent back with his feet still caving in.

"What?"

"Time to put these soccer skills to the test."Baron noticed his Mango Punisher stuck and kicked it making it hit Mars' stomach making him go up into the air still on the Mango Punisher until he landed behind Baron trying to lift the mace off him.

"Get this off me."

**MANGO AU LAIT!**

"Fine."Baron spun with Mars still on the Mango Punisher before letting go making Mars go flying.

* * *

><p>"Why did you guys attack us?"Tai was questioning his son who sat in the lab being examined like the others.<p>

"We did it to protect you guys from Kougane."

"Why?"

"In our future...today you guys found Davis unconscious nearly dead because of Kougane. You went after him Mitsuzane and T.K and you lost your arm doing that Mitsuzane. Then you went after him with Kouta and he put you in the Hospital."Tyler explained before seeing Kota and Kouta talking happily.

* * *

><p>"So to avoid any confusion, you and Mom named me without the U in Kouta."<p>

"Really?"

"Yoko was born afterwards like two years later but she hates you pop."

"Why?"

"You weren't there when she was born and for four years."

"Why?"

"Busy with work. I mean I understand why you've constantly had to leave but Yoko doesn't. And she's fourteen."

"You guys are just here to save us today?"

"No."

"Then why?"

"Simple. You guys are now relieved of duty and we're taking over now."

"Kota what are you-"

"Dad you, Kaito Kumon, Davis Motomiya, Tai Kamiya, and Mitsuzane Kureshima are done as Armored Riders."


	10. Chapter 10

Davis and Tai's switch

"Who the hell said your kid is the boss of me. If he even is your kid."Kouta was pushed against a wall by Kaito after he told him what had happened.

"You think it's my fault?"

"He's your kid. He came from you."

"Technically he came from Kari."

"That stubbornness explains it too."

"Look Kaito. You and I both know nothing is going to happen if we just stand here and pummel each other to a pulp."

"Says you."Kaito's punched was blocked by T.K.

"He's right. For some reason our kids hate us."

"My kid probably adores me."Kaito was then slapped in the back of the head by T.K after his comment.

"Look I have a plan but it's going to need us and Tai and Davis."

"What's the plan?"

"I'll tell you guys when you're there. I'll go get Tai and Davis. I'll tell Micchy to take our kids there. Just go to Digi-Helheim."

* * *

><p>"Why do we have to wait here? Man I'm hungry."Kaito picked a Helheim Fruit only for it to become a Lockseed with a Walnut on it.<p>

"Don't. Even. Think. About. It."

"Can't I even talk to my girlfriend on the phone without you guys interrupting us for some dumb reason?"Tai complained as he and Davis walked up with T.K.

"Nope."The four chuckled answering Tai's question.

"What do you guys want?"Tyler growled as he and the others arrived with Micchy.

"You sure have a snarky one."

"Shut up Dad."Yoko snapped at Kouta making him sigh.

"Remind me why it's bad to hit your kid."Kouta sighed until the four of them put on their Sengoku Drivers and Davis put on his Genesis Driver.

**SENGOKU DRIVER!**

"Fine then."

**GENESIS DRIVER!**

"Micchy I'm going to need help."

"Ok. You got it."

**ORANGE!**

**BANANA!**

**BUDOU!**

**BUDOU!**

**MELON!**

**MELON ENERGY!**

**LOCK ON!**

"Henshin."

**LEMON ENERGY!**

**ORANGE ENERGY!**

**PEACH ENERGY!**

**CHERRY ENERGY!**

**MELON ENERGY!**

"Henshin."

**SOIYA!**

**COME ON!**

**HAI!**

**SODA!**

* * *

><p>"So the plan was to beat out kids up?!"Gaim was trying to hold his own against Marika and Cyber Gaim while Baron was waiting for his signal.<p>

"It's the other way around."Marika grabbed Gaim's arm and threw him into a tree.

* * *

><p>"Woah!"Zangetsu dodged an arrow before Duke began slashing him rapidly.<p>

* * *

><p>"I never thought we'd have to hide like this."Ryugen Hope sighed before the tree he was hiding behind was shot down by Sigurd and hit Ryugen.<p>

"Don't try to hide old man!"

* * *

><p>"Haven't you heard of respecting your elders?!"Zangetsu Shin was running from his son until the Future Zangetsu Shin charged up an arrow and shot his shoulder."OW!"<p>

"Sorry pop."

* * *

><p>"Come on..."Gaim was dodging even more attacks until he grabbed Marika's Sonic Arrow and made her attack hit Cyber Gaim instead of him."KAITO WHERE'S MY HELP?!"<p>

"You got this."Baron sat on the riverside watching the fights.

"Who would've thought my Dad would be such a coward."Marika kicked Gaim's stomach and slashed and shot him turning him back to Kouta.

* * *

><p>"T.K watch out!"Ryugen and Ryugen Hope were both shot by Sigurd sending them back to T.K and Kouta.<p>

"Weak."

* * *

><p><strong>LEMON ENERGY!<strong>

"I've never been in so much pain..."Zangetsu tried to block Duke's final attack with his Melon Defender but his shield shattered and the arrow hit his Melon Lockseed.

* * *

><p><strong>MELON ENERGY SQUASH!<strong>

**MELON ENERGY SPARKING!**

"Sorry Dad."Zangetsu Shin tried to slash Future Zangetsu Shin but he countered with a side kick to the his arm sending him into a tree and made it fall on top of him.

* * *

><p>"Yeah great plan. Not only was my ass kicked by a girl, more specifically my daughter. But Davis has a sprained ankle. Micchy has a dislocated arm. Tai can't transform because his Lockseed is destroyed. And you're the only one that escaped unscathed."Kouta was scolding T.K as Tai was relocating Micchy's arm.<p>

"How was I supposed to know?"

"I just realized something."Tai sat down as he pushed Micchy's arm back into place.

"What?"

"Our kids. They fight differently than us. But like the other."

"What do you mean?"Kouta was confused at Tai's explanation.

"Tyler fought like Kaito. Takeru fought like me. Yoko fought like Micchy. Damon fought like you. And Kota fought like T.K."

"That is weird."Davis stood up and limped over next to Tai.

"I remember when I fought Ichijouji, your kid mentioned someone called Kal."

"He's probably your kid."

"Why do you call us by our last names?"Micchy was curious moving his arm around.

"I don't do that Kureshima."

"My point exactly."

"It's probably just a force of habit."

"Exactly Kazuraba."

"An annoying one too."

* * *

><p>"WOOHOOHOO!"Kouta and T.K were racing on their Lock Vehicles until a familiar Over Lord stopped them by shooting the ground in front of them.<p>

"Hello Armored Riders."

"Piedmon. Henshin!"T.K sped up while he transformed to ram into Piedmon.

**HAI!**

**BUDOU ARMS! RYU HOU HA, HA, HA!**

"Nice try."Piedmon jumped and pushed Ryugen Hope down to the ground by his helmet and sent green lightning into his body.

"T.K!"

**ORANGE ARMS! HANAMICHI ON STAGE!**

"Don't even try."Piedmon countered Gaim's attack and used his Musou Sabre to shoot him.

"Kouta..."Ryugen Hope tried to get up seeing Piedmon do the same and make Gaim stop moving. But when he got up, he fell to the ground unconscious.

* * *

><p>"Where am I?"Kouta woke up in darkness before turning around to see himself in a mirror."What is this?"Kouta looked closer and saw himself wearing dark clothes and a dark Lockseed and Sengoku Driver.<p>

* * *

><p>"What the..."T.K woke up the same way and saw the same.<p>

* * *

><p>"Where are they?"Tai and Davis were searching both worlds for their two friends.<p>

"Who should be the one to tell Kari her new boyfriend's probably dead?"Davis made Tai sigh and raise his hand. But right as they gave up, the two walked up to them but with hoods and sunglasses on."T.K! Kouta!"

"Henshin..."

**ORANGE!**

**BUDOU!**

**LOCK ON!**

"Guys?"Tai looked confused at the two as they took off their hoods and sunglasses to reveal their dark and lifeless eyes.

**SOIYA!**

**HAI!**

"What's going on?"The two watched their friends turn into black and grey versions of their rider forms.

"Tai we have to transform."

"I won't fight them."

"Tai it's alright. Think of it as a sparring match."

"Fine. Henshin."

"Henshin."

**MELON ENERGY ARMS!**

**MELON ARMS!**

"They're different. ACK!"Zangetsu was fighting Gaim who easily broke his Musou Sabre and Melon Defender and held him up by his neck.

"I'll say. T.K I'm sorry for everything I ever said or have done but why are you doing this?"Zangetsu Shin was trying his hardest against Ryugen who was standing still and shooting him.

"Sorry to disappoint you. But Dark Gaim and Dark Ryugen are my own creations that are simply using your friends as their way to fight you. I used some of my new Over Lord abilities to corrupt their hearts and cloud their minds. Turning them into my own riders. You people already have seven."Piedmon appeared and explained what happened before snapping his fingers making the two Dark Riders activate their Sparking function.

**ORANGE SPARKING!**

**BUDOU SPARKING!**

"Guys stop!"Zangetsu was helped up by Zangetsu Shin before Gaim and Ryugen shot them down in a purple explosion.

* * *

><p>"We got them."Tyler and Damon appeared in Izzy's lab with their fathers on their backs shocking Kari and the others.<p>

"What happened to them?"

"Dad happened."Takeru and Kota sighed shocking everyone.

"Piedmon is controlling them. I'm sorry but even we don't know how to free them..."Takeru sighed with his voice starting to crack.

* * *

><p>"Dad that's far enough."Sigurd and Marika found the controlled duo and walked up to them.<p>

"They honestly believe we're doing this because Lord Piedmon is making us."T.K chuckled before his dark eyes became red.

"He's shown us the light. He's showed us the right path."

"Dad please stop."

"Listen to Takeru Mr. Takaishi. Father you should-"

"Shut up. I don't give a single crap about what you say. Lord Piedmon's shown us the true way to win this war."

"War?"

"Don't act stupid. You guys are after the Golden Fruit. Kougane is. Lord Piedmon is. Machinedramon is. It's the god fruit."T.K chuckled before without even needing a driver, the two transformed and walked towards the two Genesis Riders.

* * *

><p>"Dad don't get up."Tyler saw a bandaged Tai get up and grab Davis' gear.<p>

"My friends need my help."

"Dad we'll..."

"NO! THIS IS OUR FIGHT! YOU GUYS JUST CAME IN AND BUTT IN OUR BUSINESS!"Tai unwrapped his bandages and put on the Genesis Driver.

**GENESIS DRIVER!**

**MELON ENERGY!**

* * *

><p>"Damon this is something I have to do. Don't stop me."Davis was doing the same with Tai's gear as he unwrapped his and put on the Sengoku Driver.<p>

**SENGOKU DRIVER!**

**MELON!**

* * *

><p>"Weak."Gaim stepped on Marika's wrist as she tried to get her Sonic Arrow and he raised his Dark Daidaimaru.<p>

"Daddy..."Marika looked at Gaim shedding a tear under her helmet before a familiar Genesis Rider grabbed Gaim's wrist and stared at him directly in the eyes.

"Stop it Kouta."Zangetsu Shin said in Tai's voice and headbutted Gaim making both of them stagger back a bit.

"Uncle Tai!"

"Now this is a fight."Gaim charged at Zangetsu Shin with his Musou Sabre glowing purple and Zangetsu Shin's Sonic Arrow glowing orange.

* * *

><p>"Davis?"Sigurd was in the same situation but Ryugen was holding his Budou Ryuhou to his head but Zangetsu intervened.<p>

"Didn't you know it's bad to hit your kid?"Zangetsu kneed Ryugen before defending himself with the Melon Defender from Ryugen's attacks.

* * *

><p>"You hurt your own daughter. You broke my sister's heart when she found out what you did to us. What has Piedmon done to you?!"Zangetsu Shin and Gaim were fighting in close combat as their weapons were next to Marika shattered in pieces.<p>

"He's done nothing."Gaim punched Zangetsu Shin's helmet cracking and denting it.

"NO! WAKE UP!"Zangetsu Shin punched Gaim even harder destroying his helmet and sent Kouta back.

* * *

><p>"What?"Kouta was in darkness before the impact from Zangetsu Shin's punch made it glow bright and he began to see what was happening."Davis? No wait..."The cracked parts of Zangetsu Shin's helmet fell off revealing parts of Tai's face."Tai."<p>

"WAKE UP!"

* * *

><p>"Tai..."Kouta's eyes reverted back to normal and he walked over to Marika hearing her sniffling."Yoko...I'm sorry for what I did."Kouta hugged Marika making her end her transformation to show a crying Yoko hugging Kouta back.<p>

"What the?"Tai saw Kouta's side glow white before his Dark self appeared from it and separated from the now Unconscious Armored Rider.

"Dad? Dad!"Yoko shook Kouta's body until Dark Kouta stood up and looked at her.

"So long. And I won't hesitate since his feelings are out of my body next time we fight."Dark Kouta chuckled before he vanished as purple wind engulfed him.

* * *

><p>"Come on T.K."Zangetsu and Ryugen were fighting in water until Zangetsu whacked the side of his head with the Melon Defender."Listen. You're my Best Friend T.K. You're not like this. All those fights. All those times I messed up your names on purpose. I was jealous of you. You've always been better than me at most things and I saw you like a rival. But I always saw you as my closest friend, you're more like a brother to me than Ken. SO WAKE UP!"<p>

* * *

><p>"Wow Davis you're such a sap."T.K smiled in the darkness hearing Davis' confession. Then everything went white and he blinked as he turned back to normal.<p>

* * *

><p>"It worked."Zangetsu sighed as Dark Ryugen turned back into Ryugen Hope before the same thing that happened with Kouta happened to him. Then Dark T.K jumped onto and off of Zangetsu and disappeared afterwards.<p>

"That was one of the sappiest things I've ever heard."Ryugen Hope chuckled weakly before getting up and helping Zangetsu up."But, I've felt the same too."

* * *

><p>"WHOO HOO HOO!"Kouta and T.K were racing like before but with Yoko and Takeru racing behind them and Tai, Davis, Damon, and Tyler racing in front.<p>

"That was a foul."Damon and Davis crashed to the ground after Tai and Tyler hit the side of their bikes.

"May the best Parent and Child team win!"Tai laughed until Kouta and Yoko passed him and Tyler and won.

"Thanks for holding our spot in first for us."Yoko chuckled high fiving Kouta.

* * *

><p>"The Vaccine is complete and synthesized in the Rider Systems and in this vial."Izzy sighed in relief as he grabbed the Vaccine from the Flashdrive Kouta gave him. But as he was about to enter the antidote into the Riders' weapons, Kota knocked him unconscious and deleted it from the computer and drained the vial by throwing it out the window.<p>

"Sorry. But my job is to help Lord Piedmon take over Digi-Helheim and this world."Kota chuckled evilly as his eyes flashed red in the dark after he broke the computer screen.


	11. Chapter 11

New Powers

"Hey Dad can you try this on?"Yoko saw Kouta enter the lab yawning and handed him a blue and orange jacket.

"Sure. Wait is this a new team jacket?"Kouta put on the jacket and saw his symbol on the back of the jacket.

"No. Dad that's your personal jacket."Yoko answered his question earning her a hug.

"Thanks kiddo. Where's your brother?"

"I thought he was with you."

"Then where's Kota?"

* * *

><p>"So the Vaccine is gone now? Good."Piedmon was talking to Kota who informed him of what he did to Izzy.<p>

"What now sir?"

"You kill your father. It may cost me my greatest soldier, but you'll exist as his dark side's son."

"Yes Lord Piedmon."Kota started to walk away after Piedmon told him what to do.

* * *

><p>"Time travel?! I really don't believe in it, but if I will if it means I can meet my adorable Granddaughter."Mrs. Kamiya was talking to Yoko while Kouta and Kari were talking about Kota.<p>

* * *

><p>"He's evil..."Kari sighed in Kouta's arms after Kouta and Yoko were told about Kota's conversation with Piedmon by Tyler before they went by the Kamiyas'.<p>

* * *

><p>"Kota?"Tyler was looking for his Cousin and hid when he saw Piedmon and then saw Kota talking to him and agreeing to kill Kouta and what he had done to Izzy and the Vaccine.<p>

* * *

><p>"I swear Piedmon will pay for what he did to Kota."Kouta growled hugging Kari until she made him look at her.<p>

"But then you'll be no better than him."

"He corrupted our son."

"You don't know that. But still."

"Fine."

* * *

><p>"Oh hey guys. I was looking for some Locksee-"Kota was found by the other Genesis Riders except Yoko and he tried to lie to their faces.<p>

"Yeah right. You can't since we can't use normal Lockseeds on our drivers."Kota quit the charade and took them down in a flash.

"Tell my old man to meet me when I call for him."

"How do we know? AH!"Tyler was confused and Kota kicked his gut.

"Tell him to follow the carnage that's going to start at noon. And I'll take all of you except you Tyler as insurance."

* * *

><p>"It's gone..."Izzy saw the program for the vaccine deleted and the Flashdrive destroyed and the broken vial.<p>

"Sorry Izzy."Kouta and Yoko were just as upset as Izzy was knowing it was Kota.

"For what?"

"Uncle Kouta."The trio turned around to see a limping Tyler walking towards them.

"What happened Tyler?"

"My cousin happened. He wants to fight you."

"Fine. Where?"

"He said to follow the carnage that's about to happen in 3, 2, 1."Tyler counted down before his watch showed it was twelve and when they looked outside they saw explosions and fires happen.

"I don't know what caused this but I do know I'm going to knock some sense into him."Kouta clenched his fists and grabbed his driver and Lockseeds.

"Dad wait."

"Yoko if you were in my place you'd do the same."

"No. Here."Yoko took off the core of her Genesis Driver and gave it to Kouta and Tyler handed him his Lemon Energy Lockseed.

"What's this supposed to do? I'm never going Genesis."Kouta was confused making Izzy sigh and take the faceplate off his Sengoku Driver and replace it with the core."Oh. Thanks you guys."Kouta unlocked his Sakura Hurricane and drove off in Kota's direction.

* * *

><p>"Hello Dad."Kota and Dark Kouta were sitting on a flaming car waiting for Kouta until he drove up and hit Dark Kouta with the still going Lockvehicle."That wasn't nice."<p>

"Look who's talking. Henshin!"

**ORANGE!**

**LEMON ENERGY!**

**LOCK ON!**

"Henshin."

**ORANGE ENERGY!**

**LOCK ON!**

**SOIYA! MIX!**

**SODA!**

**ORANGE ARMS! HANAMICHI ON STAGE! JIMBA LEMON, HAHA!**

**ORANGE ENERGY ARMS!**

"Is this all you got? I've taken you down in the form in the future."Cyber Gaim said to Gaim who had the Lemon Energy Arms and Orange Arms combine into bigger Samurai armor with a Sonic Arrow in his hand.

"Don't care."Gaim and Cyber Gaim punched each other making a shockwave that sent both back.

"What the hell was that?"Cyber Gaim was confused until he looked up and saw Gaim running towards him and he then punched him repeatedly into the ground. Gaim then held his Sonic Arrow charging up at Cyber Gaim's head.

"It's called anger. Now where are the others?"

"Why should I tell you?"Cyber Gaim secretly put his Orange Energy Lockseed on his Sonic Arrow."You wouldn't hurt your son would you?"Cyber Gaim turned back to Kota."Go ahead hurt your little boy. Make it quick and painless."Kota moved the Sonic Arrow to his chest and the arrow tip on it in front of where his heart is.

"You're insane...but you're still my son and even if it's my future me that'll miss you. I'll still feel guilty for killing my own son."Gaim lowered his Sonic Arrow and fell to his knees.

"But I won't feel guilty for killing my father."Kota pointed his Sonic Arrow and shot Gaim at point blank range.

* * *

><p>"Yoko?"Tyler was sitting down thinking before seeing his cousin's legs start to vanish.<p>

"What? What's going on?"Yoko looked down and saw it.

"You're ceasing to exist."Izzy looked worried knowing what was going on.

"What does that mean?"

"Haven't you guys seen the T.V shows or Movies?"

"Not really."

"Something's happened right here that's affecting your existence in the future."

"Okay okay so right now Mom's visiting great-grandma with the others except Dad."

"Then that means."

"Something's happened to Kouta."

* * *

><p>"Kazuraba!"Kaito was walking through the destruction and saw an unconscious Kouta on the ground."Come on buddy wake-"Kaito put his ear on Kouta's chest but he couldn't hear a heart beat. He then checked Kouta's pulse and got nothing."Kazuraba. I'll take you to the others."<p>

* * *

><p>"What do you think's happened?"Izzy was thinking of all the possibilities but tried to avoid the obvious and worst one.<p>

"I dunno."

"I know."The three looked at the door to see Kaito with Kouta's dead body in his arms.

"Dad."

"Kouta."

"Uncle Kouta."

"Dad."Yoko kept saying the same thing walking over to Kaito and looked at Kouta.

"I'm sorry kid."

"Actually neither of you should be sad or angry."The four saw DJ Sagara eating popcorn near the window.

"How did you?"

"You see Kota Kazuraba interfered with the battle and tried to change the outcome. I must intervene and fix what he's done."DJ Sagara grabbed an Orange and when he put it in both hands, it turned into a hexagon like shape and put it in Kouta's hand turning it into a bulky orange colored Lockseed with the changed orange on it making orange light envelop Kouta and made Yoko stop vanishing.

* * *

><p>"Well I'm dead."Kouta was walking toward a white light until he felt someone stop him and saw Kari and everyone holding him back."I guess I'm back in action."Kari handed Kouta his new Lockseed and he unlocked it making orange light appear.<p>

**KACHIDOKI!**

* * *

><p>"Where did he go?"Izzy turned to see DJ Sagara gone while Kouta's eyes twitched.<p>

"Can you put me down. I don't want to say how this looks right now."

* * *

><p>"This world is ours."Piedmon laughed with the Dark Counterparts and Kota until he saw Kouta walking towards them."I told you to kill him."<p>

"I did. I checked and everything."

"Oh he did. But my friends and family brought me back. And they gave me a new toy to use."Piedmon was shocked seeing Kouta take out his Kachidoki Lockseed and unlock it making wind move the three back and clear the area around Kouta as the shackle went up.

**KACHIDOKI!**

**LOCK ON!**

"I have this master."Dark Kouta and Dark T.K were running towards Kouta as he put the Kachidoki Lockseed on his driver.

"Henshin!"As soon as Kouta pushed the knife down, more wind stopped the two as a glowing cubed orange came down above Kouta.

**SOIYA!**

**KACHIDOKI ARMS! IZA SHUTSUJIN! EI EI OH!**

"No. NOT THAT FORM!"Kota was scared now as Gaim became an Armored Shogun with some changes to his helmet with a bigger mouthpiece and gold fire above the horns on his head, and his symbol on his chest.

"Let's try this out."Gaim lifted up a black and orange gun with a scratchpad on it and moved the scratchpad making music play while it glowed orange and he aimed at the Dark Counterparts and shot them sending them back."For the jerk that brainwashed my kid."Gaim moved a switch on the gun up and moved the scratchpad making the music play faster. And then he shot Piedmon with a rapid barrage of fire sending him flying."And for you Kota."Gaim moved the switch all the way down and moved the scratchpad making the music play slowly and aimed it at Kota.

"You wouldn't hurt me would you?"

**SODA!**

**ORANGE ENERGY ARMS!**

"Yes I would from now on."Gaim shot Cyber Gaim with a colossal fireball and charged up another.

"What the?"Cyber Gaim was shot again before Gaim grabbed him and lifted him up.

"Sorry son but you're in trouble."Gaim punched Cyber Gaim and with the snap of his fingers, a crack opened and took in the four in front of him.

* * *

><p>"What's wrong with my Grandma that you didn't like visitin-WHAT THE HELL?!."Tai, T.K, Davis, and Micchy walked into the Lab to see Kouta easily lifting up Izzy's desks with one arm.<p>

"Oh hey guys."Kouta let go of the desk making it fall and make a loud noise when it hit the ground.

"WHAT THE HELL?!"

"Side effects."

"Of what?"

"Kouta catch that before it breaks!"Izzy was cleaning and dropped a glass cup.

"Got it."Kouta in a red blur caught it before it hit the ground.

"WHAT THE HELL?!"

"Kouta can you pass me that camera up there?"Izzy pointed to a camera on the ceiling making Kouta jump with green behind him and grab it.

"Here you go."

"WHAT THE HELL?!"

"Where's that beeping coming from?"Kaito thought he heard beeping making Kouta's eyes flash pink and grab a beeping Lockseed from under a pile of trash.

"Found it."

"WHAT THE HELL?!"

"Side effects."

"OF WHAT?!"

"Dad can fuse our Lockseeds with his Orange Lockseed to make a new arms and it gives different abilities."Yoko and the other three appeared with a box of computer parts.

"He's tried everyone but Kota's and the side effects were..."

"Super Strength."Tyler handed Kouta a box and he put it on a chair making it's legs break and fall down and make the four's mouths go agape.

"Super Speed."Takeru and Kouta ran in red blurs putting the stuff down or away.

"Super Jumps."Damon and Kouta put new cameras on the ceiling after jumping up there.

"And Super Hearing."Yoko and Kouta stood still and found a few missing mice and put them back in their cage.

"Anything else?"

"Not really."Kouta grabbed a pencil making it suddenly catch on fire."Oh yeah and my new Lockseed has a side effect too in the beginning."

"We're gone for a day. Thanks a lot Tai."

"How's this my fault."

"When isn't it yours or Davis' fault?"Everybody but the said two asked making Davis and Tai sigh.


	12. Chapter 12

Kal and Kota

**KACHIDOKI ARMS! IZA SHUTSUJIN! EI EI OH!**

"Can you tell me when the pain starts?"Gaim stood in Kachidoki Arms while the 9 riders tried to hurt him.

"This is tiring."Baron sighed before he charged at Gaim and tried to attack.

"I've had enough."All of them sighed stopping making Gaim yawn.

"My turn."Gaim grabbed his DJ Gun and Musou Sabre and combined them by moving a handle down from the DJ Gun and pushing the Musou Sabre through the barrel turning it into a Great Sword and activated his Squash function.

**KACHIDOKI SQUASH!**

"What?!"The nine riders looked up and saw fire come at them from the DJ Gun Taiken mode.

* * *

><p>"Why does he get the cool stuff?"Davis complained as Kouta was still going through his side effects.<p>

"You're the new Zangetsu man. And trust me super speed isn't that fun. Juice?"Kouta sighed before running out the door and held a cup of juice to Davis.

"What is your definition of fun?"

"Dude. Super Hearing sucks. I can hear a lot of things right now. Kari's still upset about the whole Dark me fiasco."Kouta closed his eyes and listened closely on Kari and Sora's conversation in her room.

* * *

><p>"Kari it wasn't his fault."<p>

"I've tried so hard to forgive him. But he's changed a lot. I guess I really don't know a lot of him."

"Don't say that. He loves you and the side that you love is his real side."

* * *

><p>"What should I do with this stuff?"Kouta looked in the mirror before an idea popped into his head and ran out the door. But when he went outside, he ran into T.K's car making a Kouta shaped dent in the passenger side.<p>

"Watch the paint man."T.K sighed looking at the damage before Kouta fixed it by pushing the metal out.

"Sorry. Hey tell Izzy I left his scanner on the roof by accident."Kouta ran off in a red blur making T.K look at the roof to see a computer like machine stuck on an antennae.

"Oh god."

* * *

><p>"Since we need a rider to even the numbers out."Damon and Takeru pressed a few keys before a portal opened and vanished immediately with Baron with a Genesis Driver on and Lemon Energy Arms there.<p>

"Hey guys. Need me?"Baron turned into a light brown haired boy wearing clothes like Kaito's.

"Izzy, Tai, Davis, Micchy, and T.K meet Kal Kumon. Kaito's son and our leader Genesis Baron."

"Sup. Where's my old man?"

"Where do you think?"

* * *

><p>"So you're my son."Without Kal even having to say something or even go up to him, Kaito stayed looking at a humongous tree without even having to turn to see Kal.<p>

"Wow you do that even in this time."

"Why are you here?"

"An old friend needs some sense knocked into him."

* * *

><p>"That form...why is it that when someone knocks him down, he comes back even stronger!"Kota was angry and punching whatever he could the more he thought about his quick loss against the Kachidoki Arms.<p>

"Calm down. I have a job for you."Piedmon stopped Kota before he could punch the Dark Counterparts.

* * *

><p>"So I brought what you guys asked for. And here are the six main Overlords. The one most resembling my Dad is Machinedramon. The one resembling Tai is Kimeramon. The one resembling Davis is Myotismon. The one resembling T.K is Devimon. The one resembling Micchy is Piedmon. And the one resembling Kouta is...Apocalymon."Kal put a disk in Izzy's computer showing the six main Armored Rider and the Over Lords next to them.<p>

"So the guys that gave us such a bad time in the past are back and stronger than ever?"

'Yeah. And that's not the worst part. They're evolving each day. Only Kimeramon, Machinedramon, and Piedmon have woken up. The others are still dormant."

* * *

><p>"Myotismon. Time to wake up."Kota walked into a temple with a bat shaped statue inside it. He then pulled out a gold apple and held it up and watched it go towards the statue and the statue rumble and crack until it broke apart into Myotismon with green on his left side and sharp teeth.<p>

"Who are you."

"My name is Kota Kazuraba. But for now I'm the guy that'll get you your revenge."

* * *

><p>"Has anybody heard from Kouta?"<p>

"Not really."

"Good. Let's try the Jimba Arms."

"No guys bad idea."Damon tried to stop the four Sengoku Driver users from getting Genesis Cores and Energy Lockseeds. But Davis pushed him out of the way and got them.

"I barely ever say this. But listen to Damon."Yoko's comment made Damon sigh in defeat.

"Your dad can't get all the fun."The four put on their Lockseeds and the Genesis Cores and did their transformation steps. But when they opened their Lockseeds, nothing happened and the Energy Lockseeds flew into their owners' hands.

"Told ya."

"Well how ab-"Davis' challenge was stopped by Myotismon and Cyber Gaim shooting the wall and sending them all to the floor.

"Kota."

"Kota..."Kal growled and put on his Driver and Lockseed.

"Kal! Now you guys must be desperate!"

"HENSHIN!"

**SODA!**

**LEMON ENERGY ARMS! FIGHT POWER! FIGHT POWER! FI-FI-FI-FI-FIGHT POWER!**

"Handle the others. This one's mine."Cyber Gaim jumped towards Genesis Baron and clashed with their Sonic Arrows.

"Myotismon?"Davis looked at the familiar villain who recognized him, Izzy, T.K, and Tai.

"You four. IT'S TIME I FINALLY GET MY REVENGE!"

**SOIYA!**

**HAI!**

**SODA!**

**MELON ARMS! TENKA GOMEN!**

**BUDOU ARMS! RYU HOU! HA HA HA!**

**MELON ENERGY ARMS!**

"WHERE'S KOUTA WHEN YOU NEED HIM!"The three riders were shooting Myotismon who still kept trying to attack them.

* * *

><p>"This is far enough."Kouta was breathing heavily before looking at a timer."3 hours left until I lose these powers. Alright time to help the guys out."Kouta ran back the way he came and on the way he kept going faster.<p>

* * *

><p>"All this time. All those lies to your sister. All those lies to me! ALL TO FOLLOW A DEAD GUY?!"Genesis Baron was slashing and shooting Cyber Gaim who was doing the same.<p>

"He has the right idea. My Dad, your Dad, and the others had the wrong idea."

* * *

><p>"Why won't Kouta answer?!"Micchy and Izzy were hiding with the Genesis Riders trying to contact Kouta.<p>

"Wait...you guys might wanna stay down."Yoko remembered Kouta telling her what he did to Myotismon making the others next to her put their heads down.

"What's that?"Myotismon heard rumbling behind him and the ground began to shake as it got closer.

"That's what we wanna know."

**KACHIDOKI ARMS!**

"Kouta?"The three saw an orange blur run at them until it got close enough to see Gaim in his Kachidoki Arms use the speed from his run and the strength boost from the Kachidoki Arms and the Lemon Energy Arms to create a supersonic punch and used it on Myotismon sending him to the floor and making him use his Musou Sabre like an anchor.

"Sup guys."

"Where the hell have you been?"

"A quick run. I almost broke my hand on that punch."

"Who are you?"

"The names Kazuraba. Kouta Kazuraba."Gaim put his Kachidoki Lockseed on his DJ Gun and aimed it at Myotismon.

**LOCK ON!**

**1, 10, 100, 1,000, 10,000, 100,000,000, 1,000,000,000,000**

**MURYODAISU!**

**KACHIDOKI CHARGE!**

"SEIYHA!"Gaim shot Myotismon with a huge blast of fire that created a crack that sent Myotismon back to Digi-Helheim."Wasn't it a good idea for Izzy to program our weapons to create cracks?"

* * *

><p>"You might be better than the others. But not better than me."Cyber Gaim had Genesis Baron on the ropes before he activated his Squash Function.<p>

**LEMON ENERGY SQUASH!**

"You think it's fun having to beat up my best friend?!"Genesis Baron slashed Cyber Gaim before doing his Squash again.

**LEMON ENERGY SQUASH!**

"How do you think Yoko must feel!"Genesis Baron kept doing the same.

**LEMON ENERGY SQUASH!**

**LEMON ENERGY SQUASH!**

**LEMON ENERGY SQUASH!**

"YOU INCONSIDERATE ASSHOLE!"Genesis Baron activated his Sparking and kicked Cyber Gaim into a crack.

**LEMON ENERGY SPARKING!**

* * *

><p>"I think I overdid it on your son."Kal and Kouta were talking and he looked at his drained Lockseed,<p>

"I don't care. He deserves it. Thank god."

"What?"

"My first time trying out the Jimba Arms left me with the powers the forms give me for 24 hours. It's about to wear off."

"Oh that rumbling was you then."

"Yeah. You're the complete opposite of your dad, you know that?"

"I figured that out in the easiest way possible. I don't call anybody by their last name."

"That's true. So since you're strong in that form and I have a Lemon Energy Lockseed for my Jimba Arms."Kal smirked at Kouta who tossed him a Lemon Energy Lockseed and the two of them jumped back.

"Henshin!"

"Henshin!"

**LEMON ENERGY ARMS! FIGHT POWER! FIGHT POWER! FI-FI-FI-FI-FIGHT POWER!**

**KACHIDOKI ARMS! IZA SHUTSUJIN! EI EI OH!**


End file.
